


Secrets - Fred Weasley x Reader

by Bells83234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells83234/pseuds/Bells83234
Kudos: 3





	Secrets - Fred Weasley x Reader

Here is a girl who has no clue what she wants in life. Ivy Carter. She has absolutely no clue who she is, let alone who she wants to be, and she has absolutely no clue how romance is supposed to work outside of the realms of fairy tales. She's the kind of girl who seems to spend a lot of her time hopelessly wondering if she is ever going to be happy.

For a fourth year student at Hogwarts, Ivy was a little more experienced than most other pupils. Not in that sense, you perverts! She'd just had to grow up quite quickly, too quickly. Her current residence when not attending Hogwarts was the leaky cauldron, where she worked as a waitress to keep her room. Her family situation was... well, complicated, one could say.

She didn't have many friends, no one was there for her to tell them about her experiences, she was just a friendly, kind Ravenclaw that had learnt it is best to keep her secrets to herself. She was fine with that arrangement, completely and utterly fine.

************

Ivy's POV

As I walked through the busy halls of the castle, trying to make it to the library, to get the transfiguration book I needed for class before dinner, I was pushed and shoved from side to side. After a while I gave up fighting it, I'm small and moveable and I never stand a chance in crowds like this, I've learned that I might as well just let the current take me.

As I stood there, swaying slightly and almost falling flat on my face several times I was completely oblivious to the fact that, amongst the ever-changing and bustling crowd, I'd been spotted. Someone had actually noticed my failed attempts at escaping the crowd and was approaching me slowly.

************

Fred POV

Ivy was a girl I'd never thought of in any way other than friendly.

No one had.

On the outside, she was average pretty, quite short, kind of chubby; she was quiet to most, but if you spoke to her she was surprisingly energetic and passionate. She was happy, caring and kind. But no one had ever seen behind the wall she tried so hard to display. No one had ever even tried.

One thing she'd never noticed all these years is that one person was trying, which is why it actually wasn't that unusual that she'd been spotted.

****************

Fred POV

I don't know what it is, but something has always drawn me to her. She's not invisible to me; as a person who struggles to hide, with bright red hair and being 6 foot 3, I have found every secret passageway in the castle over the years and I still end up getting spotted; she had everything I've always wanted. Although most people seem to think that I'm the more lively of us two brothers, it's really not the case. At home, I keep myself to myself because I like it that way, whereas George is a lot closer with our other siblings. At school, I just put up a facade, I'm passionate about our products - they're really freaking awesome if you didn't notice - so I show them off. I've never understood how that makes me the 'outgoing' twin.

I've rarely spoken to Ivy in real life, most of the time I end up 'accidentally admiring' her from afar - resulting in a lot of teasing from my 'partner in crime'. George, however, shares most of her classes with them being in the same house and all that. They speak all the time, I often get, according to my overly smug brother, 'helplessly jealous' - I mean, I'm not disagreeing. Which is why today is the day I finally decided to approach her. George and I have switched uniforms to try and pull off an amazing prank involving some of our finest Weasley's Wizard wheezes products, fireworks, puking pastilles, 5 parrots, and a pineapple - don't ask, can't explain, besides, you're nowhere near ready. So it'll be 'George' helping her out.

(Just for this story, George is in Ravenclaw, no hate okay?) 

************

Ivy POV

No one had ever looked at her in any way other than a friend because no one wanted to. People were nice to her because she was nice to them, but no one knew her. She was no one's best friend, no one's crush, no one's enemy, not the target of anyone's jealousy. She was just average. Just Ivy.

To say I was shocked when there was suddenly an arm around my waist was definitely an understatement, but there was no room to turn around to see who it belonged to and it seemed to be helping me in the right direction so I let it keep pushing me through the crowd until I was free.

When I broke the surface of the crowd I was more than shocked to see bright red hair. As I took in the sight before me, 3 things stood out. 1. Obviously the hair; 2. Kind brown eyes smiling down at me that I wanted to get lost in - ahem, I'm okay now, I promise; 3. the fact that his uniform was blue and bronze instead of its usual red and gold.

Noticing the last point, and also how close we were standing, I stepped back, a puzzled look etched onto my face.

"Look, F-Fred... thanks for that, but.. um.. you-er.. you didn't have to d-do that." I stuttered, hating how I sounded so obviously nervous. I then realised I'd been rude not thanking him, and knowing the consequences of that at home, I quickly rushed to add, "Not that it wasn't nice of you and appreciated, umm..-"

"It's fine, I wanted to." He said with an air of nonchalance and a carefree shrug that I envied.

He suddenly turned thoughtful as if remembering something, before he leaned in close to me, I held my breath, accidentally inhaling his scent - it smelt freaking incredible - waiting for him to hit me, but he just gently whispered, "How did you know I was... well, me? Our own mother can barely tell us apart!"

Now, that question was a difficult one. The real answer was I spend a lot of time looking at this particular twin. I can't help it, his smile lights up the whole room, calling to me, and not that George wasn't attractive, but Fred was perfect. Most people think they're identical but it's the little things that truly show their individual personalities. For example, Fred looks slightly shorter, but it's only because he doesn't stand up straight, he's kind of slouched but not in a bad way, he looks like a cute little niffler, excited by his surroundings and taking time to notice things - everyone knows he's the 'ideas man' for their products, but I've watched him be staring intently out the window and suddenly rush to write something down, he's inspired by the world around him, sometimes you don't always need to look up; also he just doesn't seem to love all the attention he gets - and I guess I like that. He also styles his hair in the other direction and it's slightly longer and messier and incredibly hot, and his eyes crinkled at the sides when he smiles. However, the real answer was embarrassing and made me look like a stalker.

"Guess I'm just good at noticing these sorts of things," I settled on, after a long internal debate, before I shrugged and continued off to the library. 

I hadn't realised he'd followed until he piped up again, "That's impressive," I looked at him questioningly, "Most people don't take the time to 'notice' the difference between us, I'm so used to answering to 'hey' or 'dude' or 'yo weasleeey'," He seemed to mostly be talking to himself as if trying to solve a puzzle when I giggled and burst the bubble around him.

His head snapped to me, his eyes questioning. Still laughing, I responded with, "You really respond to, 'yo weasleeey'?" I asked, copying his tone of voice.

Now it was his turn to laugh as he looked at me surprised, "Yeah, you'd be surprised how many people say that." We were still joking back and forth when we finally entered the library, but that was quickly stopped by a very fierce and ironically not very quiet 'shhh' from Pince - the Hogwarts librarian.

Lowering our voices, we continued, Fred following me as I tried to find the book I needed.

"Why have you and George decided to switch places today?" I asked finally, I'd been wondering since he helped me in the crowd, but I suddenly remembered the "Weasley twins' reputation", "Actually don't tell me, I don't want to be an accomplice to whatever this is."

He just chuckled at me and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's smart" Should I be worried?

I stopped in my tracks; Fred bumping into me before blushing and shuffling back, adorably mumbling an apology, but I didn't focus on that for long; of-flipping-course it's on the top shelf!

Fred looked at me quizzically when I just stared at the shelf, considering climbing it, "Why did you stop?" I finally tore my gaze away from the book that I could tell was just smirking down at me, to look at him.

"icantreachthebook" I mumbled quietly, not quite meeting his eyes - tall people don't understand!

"Sorry, what?" he said leaning closer.

"I can'treach the flipping book , okay, you horrible tall person!" He looked at me, shocked, for a second before laughing. Not chuckling, full-on belly laughter. I just stood there pouting as we heard more shushing in the background

I got annoyed at being laughed at, so I decided to try to reach the book myself, I know what your thinking, you're a witch, use your wand! But this is about proving myself. It didn't work.

******************

Fred POV

Standing in the middle of an empty library watching a rather short Ivy (about 5th shelf height) attempt to reach the book that was 9th shelf height, while Pince shushed in the background, I couldn't help but laugh. I knew she was never going to give up but we were already 20 minutes late to dinner and I was starving, so I decided to finally help.

Walking up behind her, I reached up and got the book, lowering to see Ivy glaring at me, "Oh, do you want me to just put this back up here? Okay, I'll jus-"

"No!" I chuckled watching her ears turn pink at the tips, "Thank you for the book, I still think you're a stupid tall person thought." This time we both laughed and it made me notice how close we were standing as I felt her breath on my chin. I looked down and noticed her looking right back at me. I began to lean in before realising what I was doing and practically jumping 3 metres away, my face burning bright red.

"Guess, we can finally go get dinner then," I muttered, quickly turning on my heel and speeding away, mentally kicking myself for acting so awkward.

*****************

Ivy POV

I managed to catch up with Fred, us both entering the great hall as he refused to meet my eyes. There was a nagging feeling in my stomach telling me I'd done something wrong - maybe I shouldn't have teased him or maybe I pushed too far. I forgot about consequences, which, as I've learned, is not a good thing to do. I just feel so... distracted around him; no, comfortable - that's the terrifying part.

We met up with George, Fred joining us at the Ravenclaw table, just as pudding was served. I immediately zoned out, completely concentrated on my dessert. Fred may be distracting, but nothing comes above food. I looked up, feeling very satisfied, to see two pairs of almost identical eyes watching me quizzically.

"What?" I muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

George suddenly elbowed Fred hard in the ribs and it was as if he snapped out a daze.

"Wha- uhhh.. nothing absolutely nothing."

Oh, Merlin, no! They were judging me for my eating.

I've only just started eating normally in the past year; since coming to Hogwarts and leaving my house, my relationship with food has improved dramatically. I'm still extremely self-conscious about my eating though. My parents often screamed at me if I was 'unladylike', and told me that I'll never get a suitable pureblood husband behaving like that and beating me saying they want to be rid of me so I had to eat perfectly. I must have let myself relax too much, I just feel so safe around Fred, like I can be myself - I must've been wrong. Feeling extremely embarrassed with them still staring awkwardly, avoiding my gaze, I stood up and ran out of the great hall without another look.

I quickly turned the corner and came face to face with Malfoy and his fellow Slytherin followers. I usually try to stay as far away from them as possible, I know all too much about dark magic.

No one knew Ivy was a pureblood. Meaning no one knew that her parents, just like every other pureblood supremacist parents, were against basically everything. Muggle-borns, feminists, gays, werewolves, and 'blood traitors' - such as herself apparently. No one knew the abuse she'd been through, how she'd cry herself to sleep every night at home, knowing she didn't belong there but not knowing how to get out.

"Oi Ivy!" He yelled, grabbing my arm aggressively when I continued walking, "I've heard all about you, you filthy blood traitor. No one is ever going to love you Carter, you're worthless and naive and I'm going to make you regret everything you've ever done."

Tears pricked my eyes as I awaited my punishment, that's how life seems to work. You do what you think is right and you get put down. I was flinching even before his arm recoiled in preparation. But there was suddenly a loud noise just as his fist was about to connect with my face.

It was crazy, it was as if someone had set off Weasley's wildfire whiz-bangs, decoy detonators and fireworks. And that's exactly what had happened. I knew this because within less than a minute of Malfoy and his idiots running away with an enchanted pineapple chasing them as firework parrots pecked at their hair whilst 2 more were off vomiting in the corner; 2 other familiar idiots walk up to me.

********************

Fred POV

We made it to the great hall and I watched as my brother smiled and greeted Ivy, before giving me a confused yet knowing look whilst I subtly shook my head. I was still certain I'd screwed things up in the library and my mind was replaying the moment I couldn't stop regretting. I noticed how she dove straight into eating and it made me smile. This girl was perfect and I liked that she ate what she wanted and how she wanted. 

Turns out George wanted an explanation as he kicked me sharply under the table. I turned to glare at him as he leaned over to whisper, "What's going on with you and Carter then?"

"Nothing, just went to the library."

He raised an eyebrow, a small smirk forming on his lips telling me he knew I wasn't telling the whole truth, "Before you two go off snogging somewhere as I can tell you're both dying to, does she know that you're you and not me?" He asked teasingly.

My frown deepened as I nodded my head, "She knew straight away,"

He chuckled slightly, knowing who Ivy spent most of her lesson times doodling about in her notebook, "It's because I am far better looking, my dear Fred,"

I couldn't quite appreciate his joke as I was busy wondering what he meant when he said 'both dying to'. Does she like me back?

We both noticed her finishing her food and span around to meet her eyes. Dammit. George elbowed me and I stopped thinking about our possible future relationship. How much had she heard?

Her eyes dropped suddenly to the ground and I looked away ashamed at the fact I'd made her feel so uncomfortable. Of course, she doesn't like you back, you're a joke, the lesser twin, the guy who's not allowed to be serious. Why would anyone want that?

I didn't even look up when I heard footsteps running away, feeling too angry at myself and this false hope I'd built up, to torture myself further by watching her run away.

"Ouch!" I screeched as a sharp pain filled my arm, "Merlin, George, you've got to stop doing that." I complained rubbing my arm.

"What are you doing just sat there?!" He gave me an exasperated look as my expression remained unchanged, "You've finally spoken to her, Fred, and now you're watching her- well no, you're staring at an empty plate whilst she literally runs away!"

"Gee, thanks for the recap, George."

"You know what I mean."

"I messed up, she doesn't like me like that," I mumbled sheepishly.

"We both know what a load of rubbish that is, now come on before she falls for the better twin," Knowing he was joking but being rather worried in case he wasn't, I agreed.

"Ugh, alright then - let's go," Already being yanked off the bench by George.

We didn't have to look far to find Ivy, but when I found her, I didn't like what I saw.

When I saw Draco, I knew we had to work fast, "George, have you got the supplies for the herbology prank on you?"

"Yes?" He answered before catching on to my plan and shaking his head disapprovingly, "We've spent forever on this prank, it was going to be awesome!"

"Ivy is worth it," I replied as George begrudgingly gave in, knowing I wouldn't change my mind.

I got into position as George did and set up the supplies.

George told me to wait for a signal but I wasn't about to risk her getting hit as I saw Malfoy raise his arm. I set everything off at once and jumped behind a pillar; it was careless and risky and we could've actually gotten caught for once, but it was damn good fun and I already knew I'd do anything for Ivy.

After receiving a warning glare from George, to which I responded with a shrug; I watched as the Slytherins ran away as if their tails were tucked between their legs - defeated.

"You two are ridiculous!" She breathed, not even turning to where we were standing and somehow knowing we were there. "How did you even think of that? You guys are mad, just mad," She ranted quietly but she had a secret smile on her face making me smile too.

"I think you mean, 'thank you'," looking to George in a 'canyoubelievethis' manner, while George struggled to contain his teasing at the very obvious flirting going on in front of him, oblivious to this, I continued "To which we say, your welcome'" We said in unison with matching bows.

She giggled and I could see the last of the tension removed from her shoulders, she shouldn't have to deal with people like that being, well, themselves. We're purebloods and we're blooming lovely I'll have you know!

She sighed causing me to refocus my attention on her, "I better get back to my dorm, it's getting late." George glanced quickly at me for permission that he's not crossing any lines before saying, "I'll join you."

I nodded in response and waved whilst dramatically fake wailing, 'all by myself' until they rounded the corner.

Turning around with the intent of returning to my common room I was shocked when I was hit right in the chest by an owl.

"Oh, Errol, not getting much better is it?" I remarked, picking her up before sending her towards the owlery, wincing as she flew into a wall once more before disappearing from sight out the window. I am definitely Errol's favourite in the Weasley family - I've not once called her stupid... out loud; and I feed her Ginny's inedible baking attempts which she loves - that makes one of us.

Opening the letter carelessly as I continued walking towards the Gryffindor common room. 

Dear Disappointment

We know you have been hiding at the Leaky Cauldron, your so-called friend told us. Making friends with house elves? Disgraceful! If you even think about returning there at Christmas, we will burn it to the ground.

You are not worthy of the charity we showed you, Ivy. You have not only betrayed us but all worthy purebloods.

Return home, Mr and Mrs Carter.

I'm pretty sure my eyes were the size of saucers by the end of reading that. Ivy is a pureblood? Ivy is staying at the Leaky Cauldron? Her parents didn't sound like parents at all. Aren't they supposed to be loving and caring and only yell at you when you steal a flying car to rescue your little brother's friend?

There's no way I'd let Ivy return to a home like that! 

I did a complete 180 and sprinted to the door of the Ravenclaw common room. Oh, Merlin! How on earth do you get in here? I went to knock before remembering it would ask me a question. I don't know anything!

I took a deep breath, crossed my fingers and tapped the eagle knocker on the door.

"Tear off one and scratch its head, what once was red's is black instead,"

"What in the name of Godric?" I sighed, "I don't know, listen, I need to talk to-"

"Answer a riddle to enter,"

"I don't need to enter, I need to talk to-"

"Times up, the answer was: A matchstick. Riddle number two,"

"No! I need to talk to Ivy Carte-"

After almost an hour a seventh year came out and told me I was being too loud but I didn't stick around long enough to take the lecture. I sprinted to Ivy's room. Unlike in Gryffindor, the male Ravenclaws are trusted to not enter the girls' dorm - something I've been very jealous of George for. I stopped to knock, just in case - I am a gentleman.

"Come in," I heard a quiet voice mutter.

I slowly turned the handle, relieved to see Ivy alone.

****************************

Ivy POV

I was surprised that someone was knocking on the door at this time, but it was probably just one of the other girls returning from the Slytherin party, "Come in," I mumbled from my position on the bed.

As the door fell open my eyes flicked to the redhead standing in the doorway, "Fred?! What are you doing here?!"

"I have a letter," He said simply, looking nervous and unsure on how to handle this conversation, which made me nervous.

I could feel my expression turn even more quizzical, "Okay?"

He suddenly reached over, not moving his feet (stupid tall person), and handed me an empty and torn envelope.

"This is... it's addressed to me," I mumbled nervously, I recognised my mother's handwriting anywhere. This letter was opened, someone knew the horrid things she said, knew I was a pureblood, no better than Malfoy. "Fred, please tell me you didn't read this. Did anyone else read this?!" I begged, tears pricking my eyes and blurring my vision.

He took a step closer towards where I was sitting now standing in panic, "I read it" He admitted and I felt my face fall as he hurried to add, "I thought it was for me though, my owl brought it to me, I promise you I would never do that to you, Ivy." He rambled, as I was praying it was all true.

I nodded slowly, processing everything, "Where's the letter?"

He shook his head and took a step back.

"Fred?" I took a counter step.

"I burned it," He stated.

"No, you didn't," I whispered softly, hating to have to argue with him, one of the few recent good things in my life, because of the worst thing in my life.

He whipped it out from behind his back and muttered a quick incendio spell, "Yes, I did."

"Fred!" I exclaimed, reaching for the burning paper before he guided my hands away from it.

"It's not worth reading, they're not worth it. And you so are! Ivy, you are not a disgrace, you are loving and kind and perfect and you're coming home with me for Christmas, you can share Ginny's room or take my bed and George and I will sleep downstairs. Either way, you are not going home, ever. You are not your family." He declared with nervous conviction.

Tears filled my eyes, yet again, at his words; he read the letter, he knows who I am, who my family are and he isn't running, he's inviting me into his home. What did I do to deserve him being this nice to me? I blinked the tears away, preparing my voice to respond when my eyes refocused on our still joined hands, his wrapped around mine softly yet protectively. At that moment, I only wanted one thing so I lifted my hands out his grip ignoring his awkward apologies and wrapped my arms around his middle, resting my head against his chest and hoping he'd reciprocate.

*********************

Fred POV

I was worried I'd gone too far when she fell silent, she had a right to read the letter. The softness of her palms against mine momentarily distracted me when her tear-filled face looked up and she removed her hands from mine, I missed their touch immediately but apologised for going too far, only to stop out of shock when I was pulled into a tight hug. I responded naturally, wrapping my arms around her shoulders protectively and supportively, it felt so right. This is all I'd wanted since I read that letter, I just want to hold her and tell her everything will be alright.

We stayed like that until we heard footsteps on the stairs; it could've been minutes later or hours, I lost track of time. I looked to her blushing face and felt a sudden rush of hope before guilt. She's just lost her family, well she's made the decision to, not the right time Fred, get a grip.

"I'll go crash with George for the night, come get me if you need me, okay?" She nodded slightly before shaking her head, "Ivy?"

"Please stay," She whispered.

"Are you sure? I don't know if that's allowed," I mumbled nervously.

"I don't want to be alone." I looked over at her and I couldn't move. No one deserves what she's been through, let alone someone as kind and innocent as her. I couldn't leave her. 

Nodding slightly in defeat I moved towards her, "Okay."

She nodded happily before lying back down in the same position she was in when I entered. I sat on the floor holding her tiny hand gently in my much larger one.

I heard her giggling softly and looked up, "What are you doing on the floor?" She asked softly.

I blushed as red as my hair, "I-I.. I didn't want to- to assume... tha-"

"Come on," She whispered still giggling adorably, moving over in her bed to make room for me and tugging gently on my hand.

You are a teenage boy, but use your restraints, okay, Fred? Don't do anything stupid or selfish. She needs comfort, you are friends. You've got this.

I sat down on the bed, hesitating before lying down fully as Ivy closed the curtains with a whispered incantation and wrapped her arms around my middle and closing her eyes. I reciprocated the gesture, one of my arms going under her head as support and the other by my side, before closing my eyes.

I couldn't sleep, my heart was fluttering far too much but I would do this, Ivy wanted me to. Plus I wasn't exactly complaining, being cuddled up with Ivy is something I've definitely thought about. Who cares about masculinity? Cuddling is great! I didn't think she was asleep either, my suspicions were confirmed when I heard her whisper, "Thank you, Fred," I waited for her breathing to even out before letting my eyes open. I smiled to myself as my gaze followed the soft edges of her face, she's too good for this world, I will protect her at all costs. That was my final conscious thought before my breathing was in perfect rhythm with hers.

****************

Ivy POV

I don't know what came over me last night, maybe I've gone mad or the shock of the letter made me brave; no matter what it was, I woke up this morning to George calling through the door as normal, only to find my limbs intertwined with Fred's.

The sight of the sleeping redhead was adorable, however, I could already feel the anxiety and awkwardness I was going to feel every time I was near him from now on. Why am I such an idiot?

I tried to slip out of bed only to end up as a pile of limbs on the floor, I heard soft chuckling and looked up to see Fred peeking over the edge at me. Blushing hard, I threw a pillow at him from the floor next to me.

"Hey! If you wanted me to move, you could've just asked me, bed buddy," He winked

I blushed harder but joined in his chuckling at the sight of his bed head. He followed my eye line and threw the pillow back at me, huffing when I easily dodged it. Getting up and not falling over this time, I held my hand out to him.

"We better get ready, George will be waiting," I said whilst he took my hand to stand up, but at the mention of George's name he lost his grip and ended up in a similar position I'd just been in on the floor, and I couldn't help but chuckle as he had.

"George?!" 

"Yeah, he gives me a wake-up call every morning, then we walk to breakfast together. He's basically my only friend in Ravenclaw... or at all."

I shook my head, as I felt the inevitable awkwardness with George all because I forced Fred to sleep with me and not go to George's room. NOPE! Did not mean that. We slept. That's all we did. Get a grip, Ivy. "Incorrect, you have two friends - though we are identical," I smiled sweetly at this adorable boy oblivious to my internal meltdown about him.

I nodded, "I'd like us to be friends, but I have to disagree about the identical; George is far more attractive," I attempted to tease.

Taking in his expression I rushed to add, "I was joking, by the way, you're both very handsome. George and I are just friends. Not that you would care but that's just how it is, okay, I'm going to go get dressed." I rambled at top speed growing gradually pinker. Oh, Merlin, I am a mess.

I walked out of the bathroom, hoping to have forgotten my awkwardness when a shirtless Fred turned my way. Oh my Godric. I swear I stopped breathing. No boy in our year looks like that. No 14 year old has looked like that, ever. Feeling myself blush to my toes I averted my gaze.

"Sorry about that, just getting ready - Quidditch training later today,"

"Tha- that's fine..."

"Right, well, shall we go?" He said offering me his arm.

I giggled and placed my hand gently on it, "We shall."

He opened the door to a rather impatient looking George, his head snapped up at the sound of the door and he did a double-take at the sight of his twin. "You- He's, you're... why- who.. him, you, when. Uhhh... Did you at least use protection?"

The awkwardness was definitely not gone.

I blushed even darker, avoiding looking anyone in the eyes, hoping that Fred would clear this up as his brother looked between us in shock.

"Shut up you moron, we didn't do anything like that."

"Then why were you in Ivy's dorm?" Luckily he decided to question his brother instead of me so I set off walking ahead of the pair.

"She needed comforting, it got late, so I slept in there," Fred replied simply.

"Comforting about what?"

"It doesn't matter, but Ivy is coming home with us next week for Christmas."

"She's staying with us and you're telling me you're not dating?!"

"No, we're not dating."

Completely ignoring Fred's response, George continued and after that, it was just a lot of: "I just wasn't expecting it to escalate that quickly", "I'm too young to be an uncle," and "You should get a dog!" before he suddenly stopped himself. "Wait! How did you get into the Ravenclaw common room?!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that one, it was well known only one Weasley twin was overly academic, "Oh piss off!” I heard Fred reply, "I'm going to walk with Ivy, you jackass!"

"Not too close, I don't want any more nieces and nephews just yet!" I heard him call as Fred caught up with me.

Both of us blushing bright red, we continued walking in silence before we both attempted to talk at once, "I'm sorry- why are you sorry?"

"You go first," I mumbled, hoping to avoid any more awkwardness though that now seems impossible.

"I was going to say I'm sorry about George, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, why on earth are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for forcing you to sleep with m- stay with me last night, I crossed a line and I'm so sorry."

"I stayed because you asked me to and we're friends, I care about you. If you need me, ask me, promise?"

"My parents said I'm not allowed to ask for things, that's why I feel so guilty about last night,"

"Your parents are wrong, you deserve so much and you can ask for anything you want."

"T-thank you," I whispered. No one has ever been this nice to me, Fred is so gentle and kind, my little crush is getting way out of hand after only one day of actually speaking to him; I don't want to scare him away, I'm getting way too attached.

We made it to the great hall and remembering what was only yesterday evening, I decided to pass before I had a twin on each side dragging me to the kitchens.

(I just realised how Romeo and Juliet this is, sorry it's only been like a day of them knowing each other)

We got greeted begrudgingly by the house elves, clearly not happy the two main mischief-makers they have to clean up after have shown up at their door, but when they pushed me in front of them, we were greeted with open yet still cautious arms.

I was finishing my second cup of hot chocolate when Fred stood up, "I've got to get to quidditch practice, you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I should be," I replied watching him and George having a silent intense staring contest, part of me wouldn't be surprised if they had mastered legilimency just so they can say they have twin telepathy. It looked like a warning or worried look so I stood up and reached for Fred's arm.

He jumped at my touch, so distracted by his little glaring battle,"Why don't I come watch?"

He looked at me shocked, "You want to watch me play quidditch?"

"Why not?" I shrugged, secretly wanting to be close to him, he feels like safety.

"Okay," He answered sounding like an excited puppy, "This better not be a plan to steal tactics though," he added, once again looking towards his opposing beater, satisfied after George shook his head whilst chuckling, he took my hand and pulled me out of the kitchens.

We ran down the hill towards the quidditch pitch, still holding hands - not that I minded. He kept apologising for making me run but said he was late and Oliver Wood is very strict. And I kept saying I didn't mind.

When we reached the stands, both a bit pink and panting slightly, he seemed reluctant to let go.

I gently separated our hands, already missing the warmth of his touch, "You're late, remember?"

"I know, you're sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I'll even sit in the Gryffindor section to show my support," I chuckled.

"That is appreciated, here have my scarf as well, it'll be cold just sat there."

"Okay but if anyone questions my loyalty to Ravenclaw, I'll blame you 100%"

"I agree to those terms," He smiled

"Go! Oliver is giving me the evil eye," I said, waving awkwardly to said Gryffindor.

"Okay, I'm going," He muttered as he turned reluctantly.

"Good luck," He turned around and saluted in response making me laugh before I started my climb to the Gryffindor seats.

I was extremely grateful for Fred's scarf, it is mid-December in Scotland! It partially blocked my vision and tickled my nose slightly as I breathed in but it was comforting and smelt like him. 

Speaking of 'him', he is crazy talented. Every shot he's made with ease and he looks so at home and at peace on a broom. I too love flying, at home it's the one thing I could do to escape, but my broom was confiscated after my first escape attempt. Eventually, I snuck out the window at one of the many pureblood parties and took the night bus to inner-London. But now it seems the Leaky Cauldron is out of the picture - I read the remnants of the burnt letter, I know I shouldn't have and I should trust Fred, but I know how bad my parents can be. If I go to the Weasley's for Christmas, I need to warn the Leaky Cauldron. If I'm there or not, they'll burn it down. They won't stop till I'm at home for them to control and marry off.

I was brought out my daydream by a warning shouted in my direction, my eyes focused to see a bludger heading straight for me, I winced in anticipation but was shocked when I was unharmed. Opening my eyes, I saw Fred hovering next to me with his beaters bat.

"You alright?" He whispered, ignoring Oliver's calls to keep playing.

I nodded slightly, "My fault anyway, I just got distracted by my thoughts."

"That was not your fault, I'm just glad I could stop it before it messed up that beautiful face of yours," He countered, observing me in my thoughtful state, "We can talk after practice I promise, don't think about them, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded, wondering how he knew what I was thinking about.

This time my brain thought happier thoughts, Fred had just called me beautiful, not pretty or cute; beautiful. Does he really think that? Or was it just to cheer me up?

Practice ended and I was still having an internal debate as I climbed the stairs. Distracted as I was, I didn't notice the ice on the step and I squealed as I felt my body weight shift off balance. I prepared for the impact that once again didn't come, I reopened my eyes. My vision was obstructed by the bright yellow and red of Fred's scarf but I could guess who it was from the sense of safety and familiarity and butterflies that I normally feel around him.

"I came to see what was taking so long and now I'm glad I did, that could have been nasty," he muttered, placing me back on the floor.

"T-thank you, Fred." I stuttered as he yet again took my hand to 'steady me', I wasn't complaining. 

As we walked back up to the castle, I found myself seeking comfort and warmth from Fred burrowing closer as the cold winds blew. About halfway up, Fred decided to stop.

"What are you-" I interrupted myself by squealing as I was lifted by strong arms, I soon realised that Fred was giving me a piggyback to put most of his body in front of mine to brace the wind.

"Fred, I'm heavy, you don't have to,"

"Are you doubting my strength?" He questioned.

"N-n..no,"

"Good, I'll be fine, we'll get back to the castle and you can have a bath to warm yourself up. I shouldn't have let you sit through that whole practice, it was stupid and selfish,"

"I w-wanted t-to, and I'm p-perfectly f-fine," I shivered.

"You just proved my point, Ivy" He chuckled, I just made a disagreeing noise and snuggled closer to the back of his neck for warmth.

******************

Fred POV

When we finally reached the castle, the wind had settled down a bit and Ivy was gently resting her head on top of mine. I really didn't want to tell her to get down, but I had to ask Wood the date of the next practice, I ran off too quickly to find Ivy, so I missed his usual announcements.

Luckily, Wood was waiting for me as I walked hand in hand with Ivy, my other hand clutching my beloved second-hand broom tightly, "Thought you might come looking for me," he chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry I missed your announcements, I just wanted to go find-"

"This must be Ivy!" He exclaimed as she waved shyly.

"The reason your game has improved, I was expecting you to be distracted but if you're going to try and impress her like that every time she can always come." He teased with a growing smirk.

I blushed dark pink and glared at Wood as he switched to prattling on about dates of upcoming games. Jerk.

Watching as a smirking Wood walked away, I turned to Ivy, "Sorry about that,"

"It's fine, don't worry, I had fun apart from the whole sitting outside in winter part, you're very talented."

"Why thank you, Miss Ivy. Now, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Your piggyback ride of course!" I could tell she hadn't wanted me to put her down before, and I rather enjoyed the closeness. Not in a pervy way obviously.

"Oh, Fred, you don't have to."

"I want to, trust me, Ivy," I know she struggles to trust, but I want her to trust me.

She stepped close enough that I could pick her up, being careful to control my hand placement - I have control. When we got to her dorm - it was a lot faster getting in considering she could actually answer the riddle - I set her gently on the bed then walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I heard her call questioningly behind me.

"I think I owe you a nice warm bath for being the reason you're basically an icicle, Don't you agree?"

"Fred, you don't have to..."

"I want to, okay? Ivy, I want to and you need it." 

She sheepishly nodded her head and whispered an "Okay,"

Twenty minutes later, her bath was ready, complete with bubbles that took me flipping forever to figure out and there may now be a tad too many.

"You have to promise not to look when I come out."

"I'll keep my eyes shut the whole time, pinky promise," I assured her, finding her nervousness adorable.

"Okay..." She murmured still sounding unsure.

"Go and enjoy your bath." With that, she shut the door, leaving me to close my eyes a promised. After practice, I was exhausted, so I didn't mind the nap time. Time to dream, definitely not about what might be behind that door. Damn it, Fred, what's wrong with you?

***************

Ivy POV

I closed the door and looked around, the bath was filled and overflowing with bubbles, lit candles lined the sides and he had transfigured another girl's toothbrush into a miniature piano which was playing quietly. I chuckled to myself at his thoughtfulness. This boy.

I slipped under the bubbles and closed my eyes, relaxing fully for the first time since I can remember. I just felt peaceful and safe knowing Fred was right outside.

I stayed there for about an hour, before wrapping in a towel and turning the door handle.

When I opened it, I was greeted with the sound of soft snoring, smiling at how adorable he looked I quickly got dressed before climbing onto my bed next to Fred.

"Did I miss the show?" He mumbled sleepily as I wrapped my arms around him and his naturally came over my shoulder and pulled me tight against him.

Blushing profusely, I replied, "Not much to see, but yes,"

"You see that's where you're wrong, anything to do with you is worth seeing," He yawned before drifting off again. This boy.

**************

Fred POV

The next week was the most fun week I've had at Hogwarts: I demonstrated how our pranks work to Ivy by pranking George which started a minor prank war between us which ended in McGonagall in a nightgown standing on a ripped mattress covered in baked beans and candy corn, waving an antler at us when she got caught in the crossfire; the three of us spent every meal in the kitchens along with a house-elf who has developed a crush on my- I mean Ivy; and I got to spend every morning, lunch and night next to Ivy - we seem to have just naturally fallen into a routine of sharing a bed, I walk her to her dorm and we just end up asleep next to each other every night; originally it was for her comfort, now we just both want to.

Today we go home, I've been hanging upside down from Ivy's bed watching her pack for 2 hours. I told her to use her wand but she said she wants to do it 'properly'. 

"There's no way muggles call moving pictures 'films'?!"

"It's true, they watch them in buildings called cinemas or on little discs,"

I shook my head in disbelief at the new information but also at how cute she is, I can't wait for her to come home, "My dad would love you," is all I said before there was a knock at the door, "I got it, you finish packing.... please!"

"Haha," She murmured sarcastically making me laugh.

I opened the door to George, "Woah, you're both actually awake on time!"

"We've been up for hours so Ivy can pack."

"Just use your wand-"

"Don't even try," I interrupted him, causing Ivy to pout at me adorably.

"Hey! I like packing this way, plus, I just finished!"

"Thank Merlin! I'll carry this and you can hop on,"

"You sure you can manage it?"She challenged.

"Bring it on!" I countered.

"Do whatever you want, just hurry up," George stated as he grumbled about stupid flirting under his breath.

We made it down to Hogsmede in one piece, me carrying Ivy, 2 trunks and a croissant Ivy was holding and happily munching on. Hagrid, taking in the sight, decided to just ignore us, I chuckled at his reaction before loading our trunks and then climbing into the carriage George and I have claimed, placing Ivy gently on the seat. Some guys called the Marauders, who also made this map of the castle we found, carved their names into the doorway, so we added ours and have decided those guys seem alright.

George sauntered in a couple of minutes later and after taking in the sight of me sat reading with Ivy's feet in my lap as she slept against the window, he exclaimed, "How did you get here before me?!"

"Talent, my dear brother, talent," I replied, hearing a soft chuckle from Ivy in response, "Thank you, I think I'm funny too,"

"You're not funny, I'm just tired and delusional," She retorted.

"Yes, you are both mad, how am I going to survive this journey?" Geroge asked himself more than anyone else.

"Train prank?" I suggested, raising my hand as if in class - not that I raise my hand in class.

"Eh, good enough, what are you thinking?"

"You're not even ready," So we spent half the train planning as Ivy drifted in and out of sleep; and the other half executing it. When we returned from a very successful prank on the first year's carriage, Ivy was out at the food trolley, and I could feel my whole body lose energy due to her absence.

"Dude, you are so whipped,"

"What are you on about now?"

"Ivy, you like her,"

"Yup, we already know this," I responded, wondering what his point was - I told him about my crush on Ivy in second year.

"I'm just saying, you've been acting very coupley recently, you even shared the same bed last week!"

"Yeah, that one time," I coughed, clearing my throat of any telltale signs I was lying through my teeth, "We've just gotten closer since I've actually spoken to her,"

"Okay, but make sure you don't lose it or lose her, it's nice seeing you this happy,"

"Thanks, I'll try, I really will."

Ivy returned a couple of minutes later and the air immediately felt easier to breathe, damn, I'm whipped.

"You will not believe the queue for the trolly, you'd think they starve Hogwarts students; I got you a Chocolate Frog, George, I know you're looking for a silver Dumbledore still, and I got us liquorice wands and a pumpkin pasty each," She smiled down at me as she handed me one, my breath caught in my throat as I looked at her. She's perfect and she's chosen to spend time with me? I'm lucky, really lucky.

"Thanks, Ivy," I replied as George gave me a questioning look, "Us?"

"Shut up, she meant we like different things to you so she got us these and you that,"

"Mmhmm"

"Piss off!"

Oh, George and I are legilimens. Yeah, we learned when we got bored of homeschooling before Hogwarts. Twin telepathy is real! Well, for us.

The train journey passed quickly and the minute we stepped onto the platform I was holding Ivy's hand, I was not going to lose her or let anything happen to her. George had offered to get all 3 trunks and I wasn't complaining.

I spotted a cult of ginger hair from my vantage point as Ivy looked around helplessly, not being able to see past anyone.

"This way, I see them,"

"Well of course you do, Mr Giraffe," I heard her grumble as I pulled her in the direction.

Mum and dad wouldn't notice us until Ginny was back and they could stop panicking - it was her first year and as their only daughter, they're a tad paranoid.

Looking around I saw Percy telling off George for the train prank and Ron with Harry and Hermione standing off to the side a little, I could see Ginny walking over now and waving goodbye to her new friends. Good for her.

As my mum ran maniacally towards her, Dad turned to me, "George!"

"Good try dad,"

"I got it right?!"

"Nope." I chuckled as he embraced me in a hug.

I heard Ivy chuckling to the side as we separated, "At least it wasn't 'yo weasleeey'" She remarked which set me off laughing as well whilst my dad looked on in confusion.

"You get used to them, don't worry dad," George said approaching from behind.

"Ah, George!" They hugged hello before dad added, "It is George right?"

"There's only two of us, dad" George chuckled and my dad nodded as if reassured.

"So you must be Ivy," He said finally turning to the small girl whose hand I was still tightly holding.

"Yes, sir," She nodded meekly.

"Call me Arthur!" He declared before tightly embracing her too and almost pulling both our arms off in the process.

"Careful dad, they can't part for long," Ron teased from behind, as I watched Ivy's cheeks turn a shade of pink similar to mine.

"Shut it sunshine!" I replied; when Ivy looked at me confused, I explained, "In his first year we gave him a fake spell to turn his rat yellow, he's been called sunshine ever since."

She chuckled slightly, "Hi sunshine, I don't believe we've met," She said, holding out her hand to the twelve-year-old. He shook her hand grumbling about 'not another one' as George and I chuckled.

Suddenly Ivy and I were captured in matching hugs, mine from my mother and hers from my little sister who apparently idolises her and although there's a 3 year age gap is practically the same height as her - something I'll make sure to mention later. It wasn't long before they switched and I swung Ginny up onto my back.

Ivy turned to look at us and smiled fondly, "Hey, you stole my spot!" She teased Ginny.

"My spot first," Ginny shrugged as the remaining siblings 'oohed' in the background.

Ivy just laughed and mumbled "touche" before I took her hand and our mini cavalry started walking.

It was so nice seeing Ivy with my family, she fit in perfectly already, it felt like she belonged here. I liked how it felt, I really liked it, I might have even loved it. She's gotten so much more relaxed recently and shown her true, even-more-beautiful self more often. If I had it my way she'd never have to see her family again, but I can't have it my way apparently.

"Where are you going with our daughter?" I heard a voice say behind us as I begged Ivy silently to keep walking. George knows everything and I explained the situation to mum in my letter asking if Ivy can come to stay, but everyone else just knew to protect the newest member. I love my family. Suddenly scary Mamma Weasley was at the front with me holding Ivy and Ginny at the back, standing slightly in front of them for ultimate protection.

"I don't believe you have the right to call her that," Mum replied, Yes mum!

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"How dare you, I raised her, she is my flesh and blood,"

"The right to call someone your daughter comes from unconditional love, not emotional distance and physical abuse!"

"You are in no place to-"

"I think I'm in the perfect place to say whatever the hell I want, you, ma'am, are a horrible person who does not deserve this beautiful, loving and kind girl in your life and if you have any sense, you'll walk away right now."

"You're all foul blood traitors, the lot of you, you're not worth the ground you walk o-"

But as soon as Mrs Carter started Mrs Weasley had already interrupted, defending her own as she does best.

"Never talk to my family like that, never talk to my family ever, now get out of here! And Ivy is family now so that includes her." Mrs Carter went to reply but upon seeing the look that scared all the Weasley children to their cores on the various times they've received it - namingly when George and I have blown up the kitchen - she turned on her heel and walked away, not even fighting for Ivy. Well I blooming would!

I looked to my side to see Ivy crying, "Hey Ginny, can you go walk with George for a minute?" 

She merely shrugged as I was already setting her on the floor.

"Hey, talk to me," I whispered, pulling Ivy aside.

"We're going to fall behind," she said pulling out my grip.

Grabbing her arm gently and pulling her towards me, I persisted, "They'll wait up, what's going on?" I asked, wiping her eyes with the pads of my thumbs, holding her face cautiously.

***********************

Ivy POV

I don't deserve any of this, not this beautiful, loving family, not the nice things Mrs Weasley is saying about me, and certainly not Fred.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, barely restraining my tears anymore.

His face contorted in confusion, "Sorry? Sorry for what? You have done nothing wrong,"

I nodded determinedly, "I did, I brought my mother to your loving family who don't need any of my mess, I let myself relax too much, forgot about the consequences and I burdened you with me,"

"No, Ivy you're wrong, you're not a burden, you're a gift. You're this beautiful, funny, kind, hidden present and I'm so glad I found you. You deserve more than I could ever give you and you deserve a family that will love and care for you."

I know I shouldn't have let myself relax, but he just feels like safety and comfort and love, n-not towards me obviously well not in the way I'd prefer, he's just a loving person, their whole family is, I love that about him. But I should've known they'd show up here looking for me. Malfoy was right I am too naive.

"Stop it, Ivy, whatever you're thinking, stop it right now."

I looked into his eyes, I felt the safety, comfort and love he was trying to make me feel, but I didn't feel I deserved it, "I'm sorry."

I figured out a while ago he's a legilimens but only when someone tries to tell him something, he doesn't just go around reading people's thoughts, which is very good for me considering he takes up 100% of them. So I knew he heard my apology before I disappeared into the crowd. I heard him calling to me but I kept walking, he's too good for me. I'm not going back to my parents, but I'm going somewhere. 

As I was walking, I felt someone harshly grab my wrist, turning around, I felt it as a fist collided with my face before I heard Malfoy's voice say, "That's for interrupting me last time." I felt myself falling before there was a pair of warm and secure arms around my waist and I was lifted off the ground.

Stupid Fred, he should be glad to be rid of me, stupid perfect Fred. Thank Godric he's here.

I woke up with a pounding head, lying on someone's lap on a colourful sofa in a colourful house. I sat up suddenly, instantly regretting it.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, he got you good," Fred. I turned towards him slowly, taking in the sight of his lopsided grin and concerned eyes and his mess of orange hair and basically attacked him. I knew we probably weren't alone but I didn't care, I threw my arms around his neck, my legs straddling his sides as I felt the tears come.

"Let's give them some space," I heard someone say, I'm assuming Bill or Charlie - the only two I haven't met.

Once the sound of footsteps stopped, and my tears did the same, I pulled back, my hand caressing his cheek, smiling slightly as he leaned into it.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered

"Please stop apologising, they're always followed by massive dramatic actions that terrify me," he half-joked, still nuzzling my palm making me smile softly.

"Okay,"

"Okay?" He questioned, pulling back and making eye contact to see if I was serious.

"Okay," I confirmed, nodding slightly to add conviction before I felt dizzy again and had to stop.

He chuckled at me before pulling me into an even tighter embrace.

"You're adorable," He smiled.

I shook my head in disagreement before it once again hurt, "How bad is my face messed up or do I not want to know?"

"You'll always be beautiful, but you don't want to know, " He chuckled.

I joined his laughing, resting my head on his shoulder to hide my blushing at him calling me beautiful yet again.

"Nah, I'm kidding, mum will fix you up, she just wanted to wait till you woke up so it hurt more." We laughed again, me swatting his arm and him not being able to dodge or he'd drop me. 

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go"

"Just a heads up, the minute you enter the kitchen, they'll all be by the door eavesdropping, welcome to the family."

"I love it, thank you," I smiled genuinely, kissing his cheek softly before I got up, smiling at the faint pink tint it got.

"Good luck," he called after me, I turned around and saluted him, mocking his earlier actions, causing us both to laugh.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

*******************

Fred POV

The second she opened the door, all six of my siblings came running out the kitchen to tease and quiz me, or be Ginny in which case it was pretty much: 'when you get married, can I be the bridesmaid?' The answer was yes, I just didn't let the others hear. 1. Ron would be jealous and 2. I don't need to be teased for anything else. I could see my mum patching Ivy up in the kitchen and also cooking for 10 and cleaning whilst my dad sat with the newspaper as they discussed muggle artefacts. I smiled to myself at the sight of Ivy being home before returning to my brothers' tormenting.

"How long have you been dating?" 

"Not dating."

"How long have you liked her?" 

"Not dating."

"How far have you got?"

"Not dating."

It felt like a more boring version of 'Tell me more' from some muggle 'movie' called Grease Ivy is obsessed with. I kind of liked all this attention from my siblings, I normally stay quiet - well quieter at home.

"They slept together." George ever so helpfully added whilst covering Ginny's ears. Well, I liked the attention till then.

Everyone froze before bombarding me with even more questions, including:

"Did you use protection?" From Percy.

Followed helpfully yet again by George with, "That was the first question I asked!" 

"Were you good at it?" From Bill.

"What does that mean?" From Ron.

And a "She looks like a princess," From Ginny - that one I agreed with.

"We didn't sleep together, we slept," I paused, "Together."

"You shared a bed?" Bill asked disappointedly.

I nodded and Ron asked, "How? Guys can't go in girls' dorms?"

"That's only in Gryffindor, she's in Ravenclaw."

"I need to try that!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"No, you don't!" Percy remarked, sounding scarily like Snape.

"Basically, he carries her around everywhere and they hold hands and are with each other constantly but I'll never be a bridesmaid." Ginny summarised from my side.

"Exactly!" I replied, just as George said, "Never say never."

"Thanks, George, real helpful,"

"Anytime, Freddie-Boy."

"Well, she seems like a good one, good luck mate," Charlie said before walking off to probably look at some weird animal book.

"Nothing I need luck with!" I shouted back, but he ignored me.

"Agreed, maybe try a bit harder though, be... romantic!" Bill commented before picking up Ginny and running outside to the snow-covered fields.

"Use protection." Is all George said before he ran outside to join them.

"Also I believe you broke school rules by sleeping in the Ravenclaw girls' dorm, and as prefect, I disapprove," Percy added before skulking upstairs. Nerd.

Ron just meekly tapped my arm and said, "What's that mean?"

"You know what you want to do to Hermione? That."

"Piss off!" He grumbled, his ears going bright red, before quietly mumbling, "What specifically?"

"Sex, you'll learn about it, don't worry." I laughed as is nose scrunched up in disgust and he made his way outside.

Then I was alone, and unlike normal, I didn't want to be. I wanted to tell my nosy siblings about how fantastic Ivy is and how loving and kind and how she makes me feel when we fall asleep next to each other and how she deserves the world and more.

Like an apparition when I snapped back into reality there she was, "Told you you'd be fine, looking as beautiful as ever," I said commenting on the tape covering her nose and the stitches under her eye.

"Piss off," she muttered, giggling slightly as she sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You want me to help you unpack 'the muggle way', Miss sleepy-head?"

"Yeah okay, what room am I in?"

"You're in with Ginny if that's alright?"

"Absolutely, I could use some girl time after being surrounded by you two all the time."

"You don't seem to complain about spending every minute with me normally," I joked.

"Trying not to hurt your feelings," she shrugged, and we both laughed as we walked up the stairs.

"My room's the one opposite, if you need me, bed by the door, in case you can't tell us apart."

"When have I not been able to tell you two apart?"

"That's a good point, how dare I doubt your talents," I mocked as we both got to work unfolding clothes.

Using my wand only for the sixth time whilst her back has been turned I hung up 4 tops in the time it's taken her to do half of one. Underaged magic I know but I'm basically in fifth year now, plus I could've just got Bill or Charlie to do it for me. These rules are madness. Reaching into the suitcase I pulled out a smaller garment only to realise what it was and to throw it back. I could feel my face heating up as I reached for another hanger to hang up a pair of trousers I found, as an attempt to distract myself from the fact I just touched Ivy's underwear.

Ivy who I sleep next to every night and who I carry around from lesson to lesson, Ivy who I'm so restrained and controlled around when it comes to anything to do with that area and now I can feel them as if they burnt my hand. I have a problem. Stop thinking about them. Don't think.

I'm in way too deep with this girl. Godric, I hate being a teenager.

I'd almost forgotten about it by the time we'd finished unpacking, feeling a lot more normal.

"Thanks, Fred"

"Anytime," I smiled up at her, accepting her offered hand to help me up.

We were just stood there, me looking at our joint hands when Ron ran up the stairs and screamed, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

We both chuckled, then Ivy looked at me with a smirk, "You're going down."

"Oh no, I'm not," I retaliated before we both started sprinting towards the stairs like eager little kids, grabbing hats, boots and scarves on the way before joining the others who had already chosen teams.

"You're late!" Percy said, typical.

"Hey! We didn't know!" I defended.

Bill just shook his head in disbelief at our childishness or maybe how lame Percy is now, "It's fine, Ivy can join us and you can go on Charlie's team," 

At his words, I instantly looked to Ivy, "You okay with that?" I murmured quietly, not wanting to let go of her mittened hand.

Just as she nodded gently, George called out, "I'm sure you can part for one round, come one!"

I just blushed, making my way over to him, Charlie and Ron, where they were standing behind a snow barrier facing an identical one protecting Bill, Ginny, Percy and now; Ivy.

It was silly, I could still see her, I just wanted to be closer, I wanted her hand in mine always. When she kissed my cheek earlier, I could feel my heart in my throat. This girl is more magic than all of Hogwarts, but she's nervous and vulnerable and I promised myself I'd protect her.

Suddenly the first shots had been fired and George had run out into the centre like a mad man whilst Charlie facepalmed at him completely ignoring the plan. I started yelling for him to come back, but Charlie just waved his wand, creating piles of snowballs for Ron and me to throw.

We were closing in on their base when I realised the only defender was Ivy - I was not going to hurt Ivy, not even accidentally or in a game. Muttering a quick spell under my breath, I formed shields around her, the others would know it was me using underaged magic, but they wouldn't tell - just tease me like mad later. Feeling less uneasy, we charged forward. Snowballs were just bouncing off Ivy as we claimed their base.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley!" I heard Ivy yell, and I quickly spun around as my siblings gained interest in the background.

"I do not need protecting in a snowball fight, I certainly don't need shields!"

"I'm sorry, I was just nervous," I defended feeling guilty.

Her gaze softened as she smiled, "That's alright... We're still on opposite sides though,"

I nodded in understanding, before turning to walk back to my team, when I felt a pain on the back of my head. I turned around to see Ivy proudly grinning as my siblings laughed along - I felt so grateful that they welcomed her this well. Playing along, I then threw a snowball myself that just brushed her shoulder, "You're going to have to try better than that!" she challenged.

"Oh, it's on!" I whispered to her mind, liking the way it made her shiver more than the cold.

After that, there was no mercy. Our team enchanted self-throwing snowballs, some I even added decoy detonators to, as we built up our defences higher.

The other team, however, had a different method; Bill had magicked a full body suit of snow for Ginny and was catapulting her across to us. She had shield charms on but that didn't stop Mum running out and hitting Bill round the head with a newspaper; watching this scene play out, I chuckled to myself before I let my gaze stray, looking around before I locked on Ivy laughing loudly. The sight of her so happy warmed my heart. She looked my way and our eyes met, the light in them and the happiness in them, amusement. I grinned at her, remembering how unstoppable she was in the short-lived battle.

Mum being overly overprotective not only signalled the end to our game, but also the end of playing outside as all my siblings rushed in to be by the fire and get home-made hot chocolate. I, for one, just sat down.

It was a couple of moments before I heard anything but I felt a snowball gently hit the top of my head, "You okay?" Ivy whispered, sitting next to me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just tired I guess; but I don't want to go back inside just yet," I replied softly, it felt like we were the only two people in the world at that moment, and as a twin, I can say, I've never felt that before.

"I'll wait with you then." She declared to the open fields, smiling gently.

We sat like that for a while, whispering stupid jokes or random thoughts to each other before I had an idea. With no warning, I let myself fall backwards in the snow, causing her to do the same thing.

"Fred!" She squealed as she was encased by snow, I just laughed at the sight.

"You're ridiculous!" She complained, throwing a handful of snow at me half-heartedly, "You owe me another bath now," She said sighing as she embraced the cold mattress around her.

"I don't see why I do," I teased, already knowing I'd do anything if Ivy asked me. Merlin, I really am whipped.

"Because I'm freezing, it's your fault, and you're pretty good at running baths it seems - yet another hidden talent you have," She listed, shivering through her giggles.

"My talents are extremely well-known I'll have you know! Nothing 'hidden' about them. But I'll take your points into consideration," I rambled pretending to look penseful, speaking utter nonsense and knowing that, but just not wanting this moment to end.

"If you can make a better snow angel than me, I'll run you a bath after dinner. How's that?" I offered, secretly hopeful.

"You, my friend, are going down!" She declared and started swinging her arms and legs madly.

Many snow angels later and after getting covered in even more snow, Ivy was declared the winner by Ginny - our honorary judge - just as Mum called us in for dinner. The second we entered, I was asked many angry rhetorical questions by my mother such as; "Do you have any idea how cold it is?", "Are you aware that our guest is now frozen?", and "What on earth gave you that idea?".

We were eventually allowed to go to the table to join everyone else after Ivy explained I've promised her a warm bath and I agreed to bury her in blankets for overnight.

As we walked in I heard sniggering from George and Bill's direction, not wanting to know or even think about what they're messed up minds have thought up now, I sat down next to a spare place set for Ivy. She smiled sweetly as she sat down next to me, but not for long because my family does not wait for long. The moment the last person sits down it's every person for themselves. I grabbed a plate and quickly piled food on it handing it to Ivy who was still sat there in shock of the sudden outburst before rushing to grab myself some. 

Once everyone was happily munching away at mum's food, she turned to me with a quizzical look, I could only respond to with a shrug, causing her to shake her head gently with a soft smile, making me smile too.

**********************

Ivy POV

It was so unexpected, one second I was sharing a smile with Fred, the next I was dodging some mashed potato flying my way.

It was so different from anything I've ever experienced. At my house it was as if I was under constant watch, no family photos; instead of the homey bright orange sofa covered in cushions, we have a sleek black leather one; instead of Mrs Weasley to cook, clean or provide comfort, I got house-elves that if I befriended I was beaten. But this has to be the most completely opposite thing; everyone is relaxed and shovelling food, reaching over people, chatting casually - no ruler-straight posture, no 'ladylike manners', looking around even Ginny and Mrs Weasley were relaxed, Ginny sat there happily with some ketchup on her sleeve. All of this is so foreign, but is it normal? Am I allowed to be like this? Am I allowed to enjoy this? Because I do, I've never felt safer or happier or freer and it's all thanks to these lovely people, the Weasleys, the people my family look down on, it's all thanks to Fred. I don't deserve him, I don't deserve any of this.

I felt a hand on my shoulder amidst my internal meltdown and the chaos surrounding the table, shaking my head to clear my thoughts I turned to see Fred looking at me with concern - I hate that look; I'm not worth his concern, I'm not worth worrying over.

"You alright?" He mumbled quietly, his breath tickling my ear, "You haven't started eating," He added, nodding towards my plate.

"Oh yeah," I hummed, picking up my fork and trying to hide my nervousness. I suddenly felt as if the world was watching me and I was going to eat wrong and they'd laugh or beat me or Fred would hate me. Everything just felt impossible. I didn't realise I'd started shaking until Fred wrapped his arm around my middle to stop me. Embarrassed, I pushed his arm away and stood up suddenly, gathering attention from the other members of the family who had been happily oblivious before. I shared one last look with Fred, but all I could see was pity. I don't need pity.

I turned quickly and ran out of the room, up the stairs and locked myself in a small cupboard, curling up small so I could fit before I let the first of the tears trickle down my face. The house was silent except for a few quiet mumbles I could hear downstairs. Great! I made them feel awkward just because I'm a mess, I shouldn't have come here, I don't deserve to have come here.

Suddenly I heard yelling, I ducked down inside the cupboard, protecting my head out of fear of what usually follows yelling.

"Why did no one tell me that that lovely girl had been through all that?!" I heard who could've only been Arthur bellow, "I'm going to talk to her, Frederick, sit down! Out of my way, Molly." I heard as footsteps echoed up the stairs and I couldn't help but whimper in fear. They all knew now, he was probably on his way to kick me out.

I was suddenly bathed in light and I looked towards where the door had been opened, shaking once again. I didn't have any time to react before I was pulled out and being pulled into a tight comforting hug. I held deadly still until he didn't let go, after a couple of minutes I felt myself start to relax. This was Arthur. When he yelled downstairs, that was the first time he's ever been remotely angry, and it wasn't even directed at me; you know this, Ivy, common sense. I felt my body relaxing but these didn't feel like my thoughts, opening my eyes I made eye contact with Fred over Arthur's shoulder. He just nodded softly and mouthed 'It's all true,' before he turned around and walked back downstairs.

I felt Arthur begin to loosen his grip, so I did likewise. He held me as if I was his own little girl, his princess that he would always protect, my own father had never done that. I think I'm finally beginning to realise just everything I've missed out on. I felt my tears start once again and Arthur took me by the arm gently and spoke softly, "Let's get you a hot chocolate and some food and we can talk about anything you want to. I want you to know you are safe here, I want you to feel safe here. It's your home now as well."

I shook my head beginning to disagree, "I-I don't, I wouldn't w-want to, you d-don't have t-"

"Nonsense, even if you have somewhere else to go, I like being able to look after my family, you're always welcome here if you and Fred are together or not." He said still leading me downstairs.

I blushed at that, forgetting some of my previous thoughts, "Mr Weasley, we're not... we're no-"

"Always welcome, I mean it, Ivy. And, I told you, you can call me Arthur."

"O-okay," I nodded, slightly confused still.

When we reached the kitchen it was empty except for Mrs Weasley (call-me-Molly), Mr Weasley (call-me-Arthur), me and Fred. When my eyes met Fred's, I blushed, feeling guilty but also nervous and not able to stop thinking about Arthur's comment, whereas he just smiled supportively at me. Mrs Weasley was standing up and walking towards me with open arms in seconds, I've never seen her move so quickly. She leaned back slightly wiping my eyes gently and whispering "It'll be alright," gently to me.

When she let go, I sat down next to Fred, immediately finding his hand under the table, that felt like it was looking for mine as well. "You feeling better now?" He asked gently, moving his other arm to around my shoulders.

I merely nodded in reply before I leaned into his side, closing my eyes and letting him make me feel safe and calm.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

"I just felt nervous." I gulped in response, nervous to finally be admitting this to someone, "Whenever I eat with my parents, they watch my every move, if my posture isn't right or if I eat too quickly, they beat me with a ruler or smack me with broken glass. One time, when I was 5, my father held my hand on a hot stove until it blistered. If I refuse to eat, they starve me and hit me, if I eat incorrectly they starve me and hit me. They say I'm not ladylike enough, or no one will ever want me. I just didn't want to upset anyone by eating incorrectly." I breathed out, finally admitting what home was like. Except that place doesn't feel worthy of the name of 'home' now.

It was only when a hot chocolate was placed in front of me that I realised, Mr and Mrs Weasley were watching our moment and listening to all the words coming out of my mouth and I was suddenly pulled out of Fred's arms and into Molly's. She was shaking gently and I realised quickly that she was crying, I pulled away in fear, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm so sorr-"

"Ivy." I heard Fred say and I turned to look at him, his eyes were looking red and watery as well, "It's not your fault, you didn't do anything. It's just, that's not how children are treated, well, not how they should be treated," He swallowed hard, his voice sounding pained, "You know that right? You know that's not normal or acceptable?"

I looked around in shock, Mrs Weasley still sobbing with a sympathetic look, mumbling something about "How could you do that to a child?", whilst Mr Weasley had his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white, tears filling his eyes as well, before looking back at Fred with a small shake of my head, hanging my head in shame.

"Oh, Ivy." Is all he muttered before I was in his arms once again.

We all stayed like that for a while, sat in silence, absorbing everything that just happened. I felt my tears stop and start with no control over them, but eventually, I sat up and sipped my hot chocolate, not caring about posture or being messy or my pinky sticking out or not slurping. It was Mrs Weasley's homemade secret recipe with a charm on to maintain the perfect temperature. 

"It's delicious," Is all I said with wide eyes before Fred chuckled and wiped my top lip to remove some cream making me blush and Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled fondly, feeling a sense of relief that I was no longer in that place.

"I'll reheat your dinner for after your bath, sweetheart, okay?"

I nodded shyly, finishing my drink just as Fred took my hand to lead me upstairs, as I quickly muttered quiet thank yous, but I knew they'd heard.

"I'll run you a bath now ma'am," Fred said with a bow and a posh accent making me laugh, I was grateful for the distraction from that tense conversation, but in a way, I felt lighter, happier. It felt nice to confide, I felt safe.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I replied with a curtsy, giggling as he winked, before making my way into Ginny's room to collect pyjamas and toiletries.

When I opened the door, it was mere seconds before I was attacked in a hug, "Are you okay? I felt so bad and I wanted to hug you but Charlie said to just wait for you in here and stay out of the way. I missed you so much, please don't say you're leaving!" She rambled without taking a single breath.

I chuckled softly, hugging her back just as tightly, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I heard her exhale in relief, "Except the bathroom,"

"Well, I guess that's okay," She sighed.

"Hey, I'm here for a couple of minutes whilst Fred runs me a bath, want me to plait your hair?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly, rushing to get me a hairbrush and bobbles, "Only Charlie knows how to plait hair but he always pulls too hard."

"I'll try and be gentle then, come sit here," I said patting the spot on the bed in front of me.

After brushing and parting her hair, I had started humming softly without even realising it until I was cut off by Ginny, "Are you dating my brother?"

I hesitated for a second, surprised by the question, before I finally answered, "Which one? You have quite a few," I said deliberately ignoring her implication.

"You know what I mean..." She whined.

"No, Fred and I aren't dating,"

"But you hold hands, and he's always staring at you and he looks after you," I smiled at all the sweet things Fred does before shaking my head, not dating.

"We're just friends," I said, and I must have accidentally let some of my disappointment seep through into my voice because Ginny responded,

"Do you want to date him?" Causing me to choke on air and tug a little too hard on her hair resulting in a squeak.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, readjusting her hair and continuing to braid it, "Umm, dating is complicated."

"You're telling me," I heard her grumble.

"Ohh, is there someone you think you might like to date?" I inquired eagerly, excited I finally got to have some girl talk and take the attention of me.

"Yeah but they don't think of me that way,"

"How do you know that?"

"They rarely speak to me and when she does it feels forced,"

"She?" I whispered. I accept everyone, everyone is a good person, people can make bad choices but I give second chances. I've been told my whole life by my parents that anything remotely like this is wrong, but I just can't see how Ginny could be part devil, she's the sweetest person I've ever met and I'd support her through anything.

"I didn't mean to say that," She whispered in fear, spinning to look at me, her hair long forgotten, "I haven't told anyone."

"Well, your secret is safe with me," I winked playfully, but she still looked uneasy, I took her hands softly, tilting her chin to force her to look me in the eyes, "There is nothing wrong with you, liking anyone is completely normal, gender shouldn't matter and you shouldn't be scared. Your parents are the kindest, most accepting people I've met, and they love you so much."

She nodded gently, "It's still scary," She added, lowering her head.

"I know, but you are so brave. You don't have to tell them now or even ever if you don't want to but if you do tell them, I'll be right there next to you if you want me to be,"

Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet mine once again, "Pinky promise?" Raising a pinky.

I nodded, linking both my pinkies with hers, "Double pinky promise." I smiled, "Now let's fix your hair, my bath will be ready soon." Picking up the strands as she turned around nodding.

We spent the remaining time chatting about muggle music I'd heard about or which teachers we did and didn't like. She was like the sister I never had. I felt like someone needed me, trusted me. I would be strong to show Ginny she can be strong.

There was a gentle knock on the door just as I tied the second bobble, "Come in," Ginny and I giggled.

Fred's head popped around the door with a boyish grin, "Seems like I'm missing out on the fun, you replaced me already, Ginny?"

"Nah, you're good," She responded, getting up and skipping over to him, "But she's super cool," She half-whispered in his ear, not so subtly, making me smile.

"I agree," He whispered back at the same volume, making eye contact with me as he did so, causing a blush to spread up my neck, as Ginny slipped out the door.

Fred stepped further into the room, closer towards my seat on the bed, "Your bath awaits as promised," He said gesturing towards the door in a dramatic sweeping motion.

"I better not keep it waiting then," I teased hopping up and grabbing my clothes, kissing his cheek on the way out.

**************************

Fred POV

I watched as Ivy slipped into the bathroom and turned to leave as I heard the lock click.

"Tad creepy, isn't it? Standing outside the room whilst she has a bath, I think she's safe enough." Bill.

"Haha," I replied sarcastically, "I was just leaving,"

"Sure," He winked, "So what's the deal with you guys anyway?" Shakespeare was wrong, that's the question.

"You work at Gringotts, Bill, you sound like a gossiping teenager, act like a 22-year-old for once!" I snapped, feeling annoyed at my feelings. Being a teenager sucks!

"Okay, sensitive topic, I get it!" He chuckled, "Low blow, little brother, low blow," He added before running off to find someone else to annoy.

I skulked off to my room, to sketch an idea I'd just had. A love potion that makes the consumer feel all the worst symptoms of crushes for your worst enemy - jealousy, butterflies and confusion is enough to make anyone go mad. I tore up the piece of paper hearing someone getting nearer the door, it wasn't one of my best ideas anyway. I'm just a little... distracted.

I heard gentle knocking meaning it was either Percy, dad or Ivy - everyone else just barges around the house, not caring for privacy.

"Come in," I mumbled feeling my creativity drain away, I haven't thought of a new product in ages. Not that I need to, we have loads already and not enough room for all of them. We've been thinking about buying a shop, but we've got some planning to do.

"Hi, "Ivy said dressed in red plaid pyjamas, fluffy dressing gown, teddy bear slippers and her hair wrapped up in a towel the way that seems impossible. She literally took my breath away.

I had to clear my throat before replying, my voice failing me, "Hey, how was your bath?"

"Wonderful, thank you!" She smiled, popping herself down next to me, "You are truly talented at running baths," She teased.

"It's a gift really," I joked along, my previous insecurities already vanishing due to her presence. She just makes me feel like more than I am, she builds me up, makes me feel cared for and powerful, necessary.

We walked down to the kitchen to get Ivy's delayed dinner, talking about random thoughts and plans for the rest of the holiday.

"Ivy, there you are, you're looking a lot more relaxed. Here's your food darling, I've got to go and help George find his ice skates, but I'm sure Fred will stay with you." Mum said rambling, bustling around the kitchen at high speed, she was right though, there's no way I'm leaving Ivy longer than I have to, ever. Mum suddenly stopped, turning towards Ivy with open arms, embracing her in one of her famous motherly hugs. "You are always welcome here, sweetheart, I hope you know that. And if it gets too much tomorrow, you don't have to eat with everyone, maybe we can build towards that. No pressure," She murmured as Ivy just nodded, snuggling further into the hug. This is the kind of love Ivy has never been shown, and I, for one, will never let her go without it again.

"Thank you, for everything," Ivy whispered before they both let go and mum was back to top speed.

"I can eat with you, if you want, we can have our own mini table, or George can join us, like at school," I mumbled nervously, worried it wouldn't help, but she simply smiled.

"I'd like that," She nodded, "Goodness, this smells delicious," She whispered, suddenly changing her focus, making me chuckle.

"Mum is a really good cook, you'll love it," I agreed.

We sat together whilst she ate, me telling her random funny stories about my siblings I could remember, like when Charlie was trying to rescue a bowtruckle from a tree and got stuck, or when Bill made fire and growling sounds when he was first allowed to use magic at home to trick Charlie and Ron into thinking there was a dragon - Charlie loved it, Ron was terrified. Or when George and I dyed Percy's hair green or when Ginny and Ron got buried in the pigpen as an 'experiment' of Percy's.

We were both laughing maniacally at the story about Bill's first girlfriend, who wasn't overly nice, getting stuck on a self-flying broom Bill bought her, when Ivy's head suddenly snapped up.

"I haven't bought any presents!" She exclaimed suddenly.

I placed my hand on her's as an attempt to calm her down, "I haven't either, don't worry," I reassured her, glad when I saw some tension leave her shoulders, "We normally go the second weekend in the holidays, but you don't have to get anyone anything,"

"I want to, you're all so generous and kind and welcoming towards me, I want to give back,"

"You owe us anything, but I'm sure mum would let you come if you really want to, "

"I really do!"

"Okay then, " I smiled, before telling her the story of Ron kissing a pig when Bill and Charlie enchanted them to fly.

I hadn't even realised it was dark outside until dad came in, "You two are still awake?"

"Apparently so, were you aware of this Ivy? Shocking truly!" I said mockingly as Ivy giggled.

"Smart arse," My dad chuckled.

"What time is it?" Ivy questioned.

"Almost midnight, the other monsters have all returned to their rooms, only Ginny is asleep though - with some very pretty hair I might add. You're very talented, Ivy,"

"Thank you, Mr Wea- Arthur, "She corrected as I smiled proudly.

"I guess we'll head up then, night dad," I said standing up.

"Night guys, sleep well." He said, checking the locks as he does every night.

"Goodnight Arthur, you too," Ivy yawned as we headed to the stairs.

"If you were tired, you could've said," I murmured quietly but reassuringly.

"I didn't realise I was till now," She replied honestly as I yawned.

"I see what you mean," I chuckled.

"Goodnight, Fred." She said softly, her hand holding mine.

"Goodnight, Ivy," I copied, pulling her into an embrace, really not wanting to go sleep in my bed... alone.

"Ugh, get a room," Charlie murmured, emerging from the bathroom before running up the stairs to the second floor.

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I pulled away, "Night then," taking in her slightly pink cheeks too but deciding not to think about it, I wouldn't get my hopes up.

She took a step back as well, her hand on the door handle, "Yeah, night."

And then she was gone.

And I felt empty.

I made my way to bed and picked up my notebook, knowing I wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

*********************

Ivy POV

The bed felt too big without Fred next to me and I felt alone and unsafe. 

I was safe, I knew that. The Burrow feels like the safest place in the world after Hogwarts or Gringotts, it's homely and everyone knows you're safe if you've got Mrs Wealsey. I just miss him, the pillow isn't as comfortable as him and the duvet not as secure. 

I could hear Ginny's soft snores from across the room but other than that the house fell silent, scarily silent without Fred's breathing next to me. I've gotten used to him being here and as much as I should, I don't want to not be used to it.

It felt like hours I'd been lying here for, too tired to sleep. I decided to just get up and get a glass of water, but the second I opened the door, it was as if I was gravitating towards Fred's door. I didn't knock in case I woke up George, I just opened the door partly and slipped in. He did say if I needed him, he was in the room opposite - that sounds like an invitation. I definitely felt like I needed him.

"Ivy?" I heard someone whisper and my head snapped up.

Fred was sat up, on his bed, wand glowing from Lumos gripped between his teeth, notebook and pen in hand, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Hi," I whispered shyly, noting George's sleeping form a bed away.

He dropped the wand and his notebook and turned to face me, "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded slightly, "It's stupid, I'll go," I said turning around before a hand on my arm stopped me.

"No!" he exclaimed probably a touch louder than intended, "No, I-I'm glad you're here, I... I can't s-sleep," He murmured looking at the floor.

I smiled softly, "Neither can I," I replied, watching as his eyes met mine and walking closer to him.

"Oh, well would you want to... I-I mean, there's room-" He was cut off by me sitting down next to him, "That's better already," He smiled.

I set an alarm for ridiculous o'clock, so George wouldn't catch us, and soon we were both happily asleep, I felt safe and comfortable and like I was home.

When I woke up it was to someone gently shaking my shoulder, "Whaaaaat?" I grumbled earning a chuckle from the waker.

"What was the point of setting an alarm if it wouldn't wake you?"

"It woke you didn't it?"

"Suddenly understanding why George's wake up calls are necessary,"

Fumbling around blindly I managed to swat his chest earning a satisfying 'oof', "Fine, I'm up, I'm up!"

"Want to be any louder about it?" He chuckled causing me to blush.

"Oops?" I joked, sitting up, "Good morning," I smiled, taking in the familiar sight of his adorable bed head.

"Morning," He replied wearing my favourite boyish grin.

I wrapped my arms around his middle, suddenly not so ready to run back to Ginny's room in case we got caught, I just didn't care as much, I was right where I wanted to be.

From Fred reciprocating the action and his sigh, I hoped he felt the same way.

"What are we doing today?" I mumbled, talking quietly not because we have to, but because of our close proximity we didn't need to talk any louder, it felt like our own little bubble where no one else exists. 

"Just relaxing today, then we're going shopping in a couple of days then it's pretty much Christmas!" He said with childish excitement, making me giggle, "Hey, Christmas is cool!"

"Yes, and you're adorable," I teased, making him pout, "I've never actually celebrated Christmas,"

"What?!" Fred shrieked, lowering his voice when I shushed him, "What?"

"Well we had Christmas, just not presents or a meal or family round, it was just another day."

"I swear that's illegal!" Fred whispered more to himself than me, seemingly genuinely upset I'd never had a Christmas, "Well, this will be your best Christmas yet, I promise you that!"

"Uh oh, I can see your ideas brain working, nothing mad or stupid, promise me?"

"How could you tell?" He asked genuinely with open and innocent eyes.

"You get this sparkle in your eyes when you think of something ingenious yet almost always worrying, you get it every time you think of a product as well - well I guess they're the same thing," I teased.

"My products aren't worrying, only 50% of them cause harm!" He attempted to defend before chuckling and agreeing with me, "Do you have to call it a 'sparkle' though? it's not overly manly," He complained.

"Yeah, okay, Mr Robin pyjamas, you're super manly and you get this gleam in your eye. Better?"

"Much." He said nodding smugly, "And you know you love these pyjamas!"

"I do," I admitted, "I want them," I whined making him chuckle.

"Too bad," He murmured, bringing me closer into his side as I happily settled down again, "How did you notice my manly sparkle then, Ivy, you been watching me?" He winked, teasingly.

I blushed bright and uncontrollably pink, "I-I... uhh, n-no-"

"Ivy, I'm kidding, it's sweet you noticed," I audibly exhaled in relief. If he suspects something strange - well he kind of has to by now - basically, I don't know what this is but I like it and if he gets freaked out it might end. The last thing I want is to lose him.

"I'm going to go pretend I didn't sleep here, goodnight again Fred," I smiled.

"Yeah, goodnight Ivy,"

*******************************

Fred POV

The second the door was shut with Ivy on the other side of it I muffled my groan into the pillow. I just had to go and say that and make her uncomfortable, she doesn't like you like that! 

What if she hates me now?

It made my heart flutter that she noticed that about me, that she even looks my way, I didn't know I had a sparkl- I mean gleam. Oh, who am I kidding? I want to sparkle. I missed Ivy already, her warmth and the gentle giggle that's so easy to get out of her, I just wanted her. What's happening?

I only had to struggle through another hour before George woke up and threw a pillow at me, not realising I was already awake, so I just went with it, "Oi! Aren't allowed to sleep-in during the holidays?" Apparently only when Ivy's around.

"You've got to get up at some point," He murmured and I smiled, glad he bought the act.

"Okay, okay. Race you to breakfast?" I challenged.

"Snooze you lose!" He yelled, already sprinting out the door.

I caught up to him at the stairs and we both fell into the kitchen at the same time, our heads snapping to Ginny in sync.

"George," Was all she said before going back to munching cereal.

"YES!" George shouted, whilst I grumbled to my seat.

"Boys, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"One more?" I guessed earning me a smack round the head with one of dad's old newspapers littering the table, making the others laugh, one laugh, in particular, stood out to me. When my eyes found Ivy, I felt at ease again, we shared a secret smile before I sat down opposite her, her sides being occupied by Ginny who was joined to her at the hip and Bill who... worried me.

"What? No slow-motion running or soppy reunion?!" Geroge exclaimed, making Bill chuckle to the point of choking on his orange juice.

"What are you on about now?" I grumbled, turning to face him.

"You and Ivy, you haven't seen each other since yesterday evening, how did you manage?" He said with all the dramatics, Ivy and I just looked at each other and burst out laughing - clearly not the reaction George was expecting, as he just grumbled 'weirdos' and started serving himself some food.

The conversation topic soon shifted, but I kept glancing at Ivy, wanting to be closer than I ever possibly could, she had a smile on her face that made me smile too. She belongs here, she belongs with m- us, I just need to show her that.

"So what's everyone got planned?" George asks from my side, mimicking Ivy's previous question.

"I'm going to prank someone!" Ginny exclaimed, causing everyone to chuckle.

"You can't tell someone you're going to prank them, they'll be expecting it," Percy argued.

"Do you know what the prank is?"

"Well, no-"

"Do you know which of you specifically?"

"No, bu-"

"How can someone expect it then?" She concluded, leaving Percy's brain whirring.

"The best future wizard lawyer around!" I exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to be avoiding Ginny and going skating with George," Bill announced, winking at Ginny.

"Just say 'ice-skating', you masculinity-insecure idiot," Charlie complained, creating a few giggles around the table.

"I'm going ice-skating with George, better?" 

"Yes, much, thank you,"

"Right, what are the sane people doing?" I asked the table.

"I'll be in the garden-" Charlie began.

"Looking for animals in need," We all quoted off by heart, leaving a confused looking Ivy.

"Charlie's been an animal nerd since... forever, and he always does that," Bill explained

"And we mean always!" Ron added, "Harry is coming over, so we'll be outside somewhere,"

"Since when are you counted as sane, sunshine?" George responded, earning a bread roll to the face.

"Anything you want to do, Ivy?" Mum asked her, and I smiled grateful for the inclusion.

"Ice-skating sounds fun," She shrugged.

"See, Ivy is secure in her masculinity," George stated, earning another bread roll to the face, only this time from me, "I meant the little of it she has, not that women can't be masculine! Ugh, I'll just hope the lake melts and swallows me whole," He grumbled as the rest of us chuckled.

After breakfast and locating some skates in Ivy's size, we were sat side by side looking over the lake, tying our laces, "So you've done this before?"

"Nope," She mumbled nervously.

"You'll be fine, you can even hold my hand for the first few laps if you want to," I reassured her, holding out my hand to help her stand up.

She was a little wobbly but I used my other hand to steady her, skating backwards as she went forwards, "See, not too scary?" I didn't get to hear her reply because Bill skated past at top speed, grabbing Ivy's hands and leaving me as a pile of limbs on the ice, "Sharing is caring!" He called out, I just flipped him off, and started trying to get back up.

"She's been gone 10 seconds and you're already miserable," George stated as he offered me his hand.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked defensively, taking his hand and pulling myself up.

"You just seem close, you'd tell me if you two were dating, right?"

"I'd tell the whole world if I was dating Ivy," I admitted, I've really let myself fall for this girl. Everything I'm feeling is so overwhelming, I want to be near her all the time and I breathe easier knowing she's safe and I want... her. It feels like more. More of what I'm not sure, I just know I feel more than I ever have.

"Love?"

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Yo-You... you were, listening!"

"You were talking to me, we don't invade each other's mind, remember?"

I shook my head trying to clear the confusion and it didn't work, "Do you really think it could be love? You have to be old and have kids for love right?"

"I don't know, not an expert, but you can have love at any time, Bill said he was in love,"

"Yeah, and look how that ended,"

"You shouldn't be scared of how you're feeling, just don't wait too long, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, "I stuttered, not fully concentrating as he skated away, my brain moving too fast and heart fluttering. This is exhausting.

********************

Ivy POV

It was all one unsteady blur as I was moved from Fred's familiar and steady hands to Bill's hyper-speed adrenaline ride. 

"You're mad," Is all I said once I finally got my balance back and the footwork to keep up.

"No, I'm an opportunist. We haven't had much time to talk,"

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, don't put yourself down, you're very interesting! If my brother's fallen for you, I figured I should get to know you,"

"We're not- I'm... he-"

"Yeah, okay sure." He interrupted, leaving my brain to stray to Fred - he fell for me? Does he like me? What does that mea-

I was cut off by Bill being, what I've learned is, himself, "So, I heard, from a little birdy, you two slept together," I would've fallen on my face from shock had Bill not already been holding me up.

"W-what? We d-didn't, we don't. We just sleep, there's nothing uninnocent about it." I rambled, struggling to explain it.

"Sleep as in present tense?" He queried and actually stopping skating, which I was grateful for.

"Well, I'm not asleep in the present, but every night since we met, yes," I explained as I was crouched over panting.

"Every night? That's new information,"

"I-it is?"

"So, why?" Well isn't that the 1 million galleon question.

"I-I'm... I don't know,"

"You don't know? So you're not dating? Really?" He asked dubiously, his voice raising an octave with each question.

"No, it just somehow happens, every night. Last night it was because I couldn't sleep without him but most nights it just... happened."

"And you don't like him?" I blushed bright pink, suddenly not loving this situation.

"W-we're friends,"

"That doesn't answer my question." Then he chuckled, as he was poking my bright pink cheek, "Actually, I think it does."

I lowered my head, embarrassed, before he whispered, "I won't tell anyone, just be careful with him. Love is delicate, I would know,"

"Love?!" I shook my head, backing up before almost falling yet again, "Love is different, this is just..." I don't know what this is, but it can't be love!

"Lunchtime!" Mrs Weasley called from the door.

"We've got to go," I mumbled, turning around and skating as fast as I could - not very fast it turns out luckily Bill didn't seem to be following me, when I looked back at Bill, his expression seemed sad and almost... sympathetic.

I bumped into Fred as I practically fell off the ice, well more like, I fell onto him. Although he's the person confusing me, he's also the person who comforts me and makes me feel safe and I feel a lot less confused in his arms, like right now, because he caught me. Literally.

"Hey Ivy, nice of you to drop in," He joked.

"Oh shush! I wasn't that bad when I was out there." I defended.

"Oh really? I felt like I was practically carrying you," Bill teased.

"Hey! That's my job," Fred whined, still sat on the floor, his arms wrapped around me tightening slightly.

"Sharing is what, little brother?"

"Annoying," Fred said grumpily as Bill just laughed and shared a look with George.

They began walking towards the door, whispering between the two of them as Fred and I just sat there, neither of us moving and neither of us wanting to.

"Was I really that bad?" I mumbled quietly from my rearranged spot between his legs, leaning back on his chest for comfort.

"Better than my first time, but I did manage to need stitches on my arm,"

"So, it was that bad,"

"But wasn't it fun?"

"Going slowly, with you, that part was fun. Bill just kind of... scared me," Terrified even.

"I'll tell him to chill out next time, okay?"

I nodded, the top of my head gently brushing his chin, "Okay."

"Let's get your skates unlaced before all the food's gone,"

"I don't have a clue how to do that," I admitted, looking at my tightly laced feet in confusion. 'Confusion' seems to be the emotion of the day, heck I've just accepted the permanent residence of confusion in my brain by now.

"Turn around and face me," I did as he asked and just watched silently as his fingers unpicked each knot he made tying them up.

"Where are your shoes?" He said looking around, having now removed my skates.

"I'm not sure, I put them behind you, there," I pointed vaguely, before seeing our shoes on the opposite side of the field by the door to the house, "Found them."

"What? Where?" He followed my line of vision, "I'm going to kill them," He mumbled violently under his breath as I giggled.

"It's fine, we can walk that far without shoes," I reassured him, standing up.

"I can," He declared, "And you can ride on my back!" He added, already picking me up as I squealed.

"Fred, I have two feet I can walk with!"

"They are shoeless feet,"

"So are yours!"

"So you want me to drop you?" He asked holding me over the pond, making me scramble to grip him tighter.

"Nope, we're good, onward and all that," I mumbled, giving in.

"Alright then!" Goofball.

After eating Lunch that Molly saved for us, Fred ran after Bill and George with murderous intent, so I went looking for my favourite little sister.

"I'm sorry, Percy!!!" I heard from the next room. Bingo.

"What's up Ginny?" I asked, walking into the room and seeing Ginny literally begging on her knees in front of Percy, "Percy?"

"Ginerva, here, decided she just 'had to' dye my hair bright purple,"

"Doesn't sound like a bad plan, purple is definitely your colour, you've got quite the eye, Gin."

"It definitely does sound like a bad plan!" Percy argued.

"I said I was sorry, Percy!" Ginny complained from the floor.

"No,"

"How about we give your whole look a makeover so it doesn't look... out of place" I suggested.

"And that's a better offer, how?" He questioned dully.

"It'll get Audrey to notice you," Ginny said with a shrug.

"How do you know- when?.. what? how- " He rambled nervously, before eventually spitting out, "Who's Audrey?" 

"Sound to me like you already know," I commented, high fiving Ginny secretly.

"Oh shut up," He whined, "Fine, I'll have your little makeover, but not to impress anyone just to keep little treasure trove over here quiet."

"Works for me," Ginny murmured as we stood up and grabbed either arm pulling him to our shared room.

An hour later, along with bright purple hair he had fake piercings covering his ears. We traded his beige and checked... everything for a white shirt paired with black skinny jeans - without the rips because 'knees shouldn't be subjected to cold if the rest of him isn't', apparently Percy is into communism. I added little touches such as rolling the sleeves, adding a winter leather jacket and styling his dyed hair.

"What do we think?" I asked mirror Percy and Ginny.

"I suppose it isn't awful," Percy grumbled, but the corner of his mouth was tugging into a smile.

"It looks awesome! Who knew you could be the cool brother?" Ginny exclaimed, clapping her hands happily.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, but luckily Percy laughed too; I'm kind of liking this new look! 

"Can we go and show everyone? Please, please PLEASE!" Ginny asked.

"Ugh, why not? You've already done it,"

"Yay!" Ginny squealed, taking his hand and pulling him out the room and downstairs as I followed behind chuckling.

Most of the siblings were in the living room and looked up when they heard us. Fred and George just collapsed in laughter, whilst Bill fist-bumped Percy. Ron entered seconds later, did about 4 double takes then walked over and said, "Hi, I'm Ron - I didn't realise anyone else was coming,"

He looked around confused when all of us - including Percy - started laughing which brought Charlie and Mr and Mrs Weasley in as well.

"Percy?!" Molly said shocked, "You know what? I like it," She giggled.

"Percy? Mum that's no-"He cut himself off in a moment of realisation before laughing more maniacally than any of the rest of us.

"Stylist credit goes to me and Ivy, well mostly Ivy," Ginny stepped forward and announced.

"Hair colour choice is all by the number one prankster around, Miss Weasley," I countered, gesturing towards her whilst winking at a pouting Fred - how can he think he's the best prankster after this masterpiece.

"Good job, girls," Is all Mr Weasley said before, "Can I dye my hair too?"

"Absolutely not! Get back into the kitchen," Mrs Weasley screeched as she shoed him with a tea towel.

Everyone settled down after that, all sitting doing different things; Ron and Bill were playing Chess, George and Ginny were fighting over the last blanket, Charlie had run off again and Percy had decided to go and try to wash out the purple - I didn't tell him that he stood very little chance.

I looked around the cosy room from my spot on the stairs, smiling to myself.

"Hi," I heard a voice say, looking up I saw Fred holding a blanket and I chuckled.

"You might want to give that to George, he lost his to Ginny,"

"They'll learn to share," He muttered, smiling fondly over at his siblings, "Would you like to share my blanket?"

"I would love nothing more," I replied, budging up on the step to give him room to sit down as he placed the blanket over the two of us.

He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into his touch, my eyes closing gently as I breathed him in, "I missed you," I murmured, half intoxicated just from his cologne.

"I missed you too," He replied, his lips brushing my forehead softly, sending shivers down my spine, "You had fun though, didn't you?"

"Yeah," I smiled reminiscently, "It was a lot of fun."

"You did a good job, he didn't even look like himself. Actually, I could use Ginny's hair dying skills in so many pranks, want to help?" He whispered, squeezing me closer.

"And what makes you think I'd help you?" I teased, pulling back slightly before his arms recaptured me.

"You missed me." Is all he said, and sighing deeply, I nodded.

"Yes, yes I did," I muttered, turning to face him and planting a kiss on his cheek before snuggling under the blanket once again.

We just sat there in comfortable uncomfortable silence, both of us overthinking the day's events, when Fred interrupted it, "There's a spare room in the attic, well mum and dad can extend the house for big events," He rambled quietly as if spilling all his thoughts.

I turned to look up at him, "Oh yeah?" Teasing him slightly.

He pushed my shoulder gently, "You know what I mean, would you rather sleep there than next to my brother?"

"You don't like the three of us sharing? I thought it was nice and cosy," I giggled, secretly excited we could have our own room, we don't even have that back at school.

"Funnily enough, I don't like having a cuddle session right next to his snoring," He deadpanned, before breaking into a smile as if he couldn't contain it.

"It's intriguing, how do I get there?"

"Extra staircase behind the laundry room,"

"When do we meet there?"

"Midnight till 8, people might be awake but if anyone wonders where we were we can say we were in the bathroom or something."

"Okay," I said finally letting my excitement show in a full-blown grin.

"Okay." He agreed, pulling me to his chest yet again as we watched Ron win wizard chess and Ginny share her blanket with George and it felt as though time had been paused, just for us.

*********************

Fred POV

At midnight, I made my way up to the attic, turning the lamp on so Ivy didn't stub her toe like I had.

I sat down on my side of the bed and my eyes had just begun to droop when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "Fred?" I heard Ivy whisper.

"I'm here, yeah,"

I heard her audibly sigh as her pace suddenly sped up, seconds later she'd jumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around my waist.

She leaned back suddenly looking at my chest before looking up at me, "You're not wearing a shirt," She stated, with a genuinely puzzled look on her face.

"Did I forget to mention that it gets ridiculously hot up here?"

She gestured to her full-length thermal pyjamas and dressing gown before she said, "You might have done,"

"You're going to roast!" I giggled.

She pouted at me, "Nu-uh, not fair. Either we both overheat or neither of us do, turn around."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Turn around." She repeated, rolling her eyes when I just sat there, "You know, I normally listen to your instructions, even when I have no idea why,"

"I'm not you, and you're not me," I stated simply with a shrug.

"Just turn around so I can remove some layers, and don't turn around until I say, okay?"

"Oh... u-uh, um ye-yeah okay," I murmured turning around feeling a blush rise up my neck to the tips of my ears. I made eye contact with myself and jumped slightly before realising there is a mirror there, my eyes flicked to where Ivy was standing, about to remove her shirt and I snapped my eyes shut. I have a clean conscience, I'm being a good person! 

This is literal torture.

"Okay, ready," I heard a quiet voice whisper.

I span around to see Ivy tucked up in bed beside me, not an inch of her showing except for her head, can't say I'm not in the tiniest bit disappointed but I'll respect boundaries. "Feeling better?" I asked quietly.

She nodded slightly, pulling the covers even further if that's even possible.

Nope! Control your teenage mind, get under the covers and sleep. Just sleep.

I pulled the covers up and settled down next to Ivy, who automatically wrapped herself around me as normal before jumping back, "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

She just shook her head shyly, "Hey, talk to me? Did I do something?"

"N-no, you're fine, I just got scared,"

"Why? Why were you scared Ivy?"

"It felt different to normal because we're both- um w-wearing... less," She admitted, her voice almost a whisper.

"Oh, I can put a top on if you want?" I offered, worried I crossed a line. For the brief second we made contact, it felt nice. Really nice.

Fred, shut up. This is about Ivy's comfort.

"N-no, I was more scared because..." She trailed off and I put my hand on her arm gently to get her to look at me.

"Ivy?"

"I liked it," I heard in my mind and my head snapped up to look at her. Her sat there, cheeks pink, head down in embarrassment, her hair acting as a shield between us.

"I liked it too," I told her, hoping it would calm her down. I felt stupid hope fluttering around inside again and I shoved it down, but I couldn't help it, it felt like the start of admitting something. It felt like saying how I feel without saying how I feel.

Her eyes met mine and I tried to convey everything I thought about her in one look, "Really?" She asked, all her vulnerability seeping into her voice.

"Really," I repeated.

"You didn'- I mean, I wasn'- I.. wasn't too... big?" She stuttered, eyes tightly shut as if protecting herself.

I breathed out, that was not what I was expecting. How can Ivy say that? She's the perfect size and shape, she fits perfectly in my arms and by my side, plus it's her personality that matters more and she's so beautiful on the inside, and on the outside. She's... Ivy.

"No, not at all, not even a thought. You never have to worry about that okay? You are beautiful and perfect just the way you are,"

She was in my arms again seconds later, "Thank you, Fred,"

"I meant every word," I whispered softly into her hair, holding her tightly and feeling her gradually relax and her breathing even out.

It did feel different, having so much... exposed skin. But it felt nice, it was still just me and Ivy, sleeping........together. 

I drifted off soon after that thought, holding Ivy as if I would never let go, and I don't plan to, she's so precious and special and kind.

The next morning, I woke to an empty bed and I couldn't help but feel my heart sink. Looking to my left I met my eyes once again in the mirror, I felt like I couldn't recognise myself anymore. I looked the same but I felt like a whole new person. I raised my gaze and a small handwritten note caught my eye. Reaching up to grab it, my eyes scanned the paper,

Looks like the alarm worked for once, who sleeps too much now?

I'll see you at breakfast, thank you for being so kind to me, Fred.

Love, Ivy.

xxx

My breath caught on the word love. It was as if it was the cue word for the 7 million butterflies in my stomach to start flying around maniacally. In some ways, it felt so comforting, I just wanted to let myself fall, into what, I don't know. Love is terrifying and grown-up and definitely not what I'm feeling. Why should I? My head feels full of so many questions I don't have the answers to. But no matter how I'm feeling, Ivy doesn't feel the same. And I have to remember that.

**************

Ivy POV

Ginny was practically pulling my arm off as she dragged me down to breakfast. I was exhausted. I woke up at 8 to go back downstairs and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't sad that I hadn't had a chance to talk to Fred, but he looked so peacefully asleep, I couldn't bring myself to wake him. He was right about the difference in temperature though, I was very glad I'd relayered before returning to Ginny's room. 

I entered the kitchen and my heart dropped further when Fred wasn't there with his messy hair and dopey smile from just waking up.

Taking my seat at the table, I tried to distract myself with idle morning chatter and eating, but I really wanted to ask. I made it through my entire meal before it burst out, "Where's Fred?" I asked, probably slightly louder than intended.

A few heads turned my way, Molly's with a gentle smile on her face and a look in her eyes as if she knew something I didn't, Bill's with his signature cheeky smirk and his eyes filled with teasing that I decided to ignore and Ginny's, "He's with George, they went shopping," She stated simply before returning to Charlie explaining the difference between the fire in Romanian Horntail's breath and Chinese Fireballs' breath.

"I thought we were going shopping next week," I continued, trying to keep the disappointment from my voice. 

"He said he was picking up a surprise," Bill added, the corner of his lip wanting to pull into a full grin, "So you and Fr-"

"We can go shopping later if you want? Just the girls?" Mrs Weasley interrupted, and I smiled warmly at her, grateful for the distraction. Ginny's head once again snapped in my direction before she squealed.

"Yes! Oh please, Ivy,"

"I'd love to go shopping, thank you. No peeking at your present though," I replied switching my focus between the only two other females.

"Promise!" Ginny agreed happily, grabbing some toast and sprinting out of the room as she called behind her, "I'm going to get readddyyy," 

I chuckled softly, "I don't know what Ginny would do if the Grinch stole Christmas, probably collapse," I wondered allowed resulting in many confused looks in my direction. Well, all except for Arthur, who looked like a small child receiving a chocolate bar.

"The Grinch is a muggle classic! How on earth do you know about it?"

"I was doing some extra reading for muggle studies and I discovered cinemas, I saw quite a few films on DVD whilst staying at the Leaky Cauldron,"

As we continued our conversation, the other Weasleys just looked between us as if we were mad, "What is your favourite so far?"

"Well I love all of the classics, but my favourite so far has to be 'Grease',"

"Ah, a 'musical', very popular you know,"

By this point, everyone had gone back to their own conversations, but we all jumped when Arthur exclaimed in excitement, "Muggles are so clever don't you think! I went to a 'cinema' last year, did you know they eat 'popcorn'?"

"What's that?"

"Popped corn, I assume. It was rather tasty."

"I'll have to try it sometime," I replied wondering what such a thing would taste like.

"I truly recommend s-"

"Arthur, Ivy has to get ready soon, maybe you can discuss this later,"

Looking at the clock, I realised half an hour had passed since Ginny left. Oops.

"Ah, yes, of course," Arthur rambled, not trying hard to hide his disappointment.

"Maybe later we could try to make some popcorn?" I asked Arthur, happy I'd finally found another wizard who found Muggles fascinating.

His eyes lit up and I smiled happily, "Yes, yes, of course, we can. 'Til then, Ivy," He nodded to himself, already in another world, mumbling to himself about whether to use corn on the cob or just regular sweetcorn.

About an hour later we were in Hogsmeade, with gentle snow surrounding us and far too many wizards bustling about the place. 

*********************

Fred POV

"Are you sure we need this much stuff?" George whined, his arms full of supplies as he trailed behind me.

"Pretty sure, I did all the calculations," I replied, grateful we were almost done.

"Well it's definitely wrong then, let me see," He demanded as I went to defend myself, only to realise he was probably right.

"I'm not that bad you know! I'm just better at thinking things up than the making,"

"That's why there's two of us Freddy-boy," He joked, ruffling my hair as the supplies that were once in his hand, lay on the floor by his feet.

"First of all, you needed to half this not double it so we have way too much, secondly you completely forgot to factor in an entry."

I swept my hand down my face, "Okay, Georgie, lead the way," So gathering our slightly incorrect purchases we continued on our way.

I had a plan, a big one. My present to Ivy was the one thing she'd always wanted, always deserved, but never had. A home.

I would make it perfect for her, she deserves so much more than perfect.

*********************

Ivy POV

"This is awful, I don't know what to get anyone," I panicked, pacing back and forth before I was abruptly stopped and pulled against something warm, soft and comforting. As I felt to arms wrap around me, I relaxed into the feeling. Never had I felt more precious or loved or like I mattered.

"Don't you worry about all that, dear, we'll sort it." She reassured me, not letting go until I wanted her to.

I hadn't realised I was crying until she wiped a tear away from my cheek with the pad of her thumb and with one look she seemed to know what it meant.

"Thank you, Molly, for everything, you are truly kind." I nodded, attempting to convey every ounce of gratitude I felt towards this woman.

"Now, now, I think it's about time you call me 'mum' now,"

I was once again back in her arms before Ginny jumped in too, very excited to "finally have a sister".

It took several hours, many shops and a lot of browsing but I had presents for almost everyone; for Bill, I found a set of miniature tables that when needed grow to full size for all his table jousting desires; Percy, I just got him some notebooks and a quick-quotes-quill for all the notes he likes to make on his prefect rounds. Charlie and Ron were both easy - food and stupid things; so I got them each jelly slugs, chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavour beans as well as a Chudley Cannon's uniform for Ron and a new broom for Charlie. If I have access to my parents' money, why not spend it on better people than they will ever be? Ginny was by far the easiest, she never shuts up about what she wants for Christmas; I got her the same broom as Charlie and a book of all the best hexes I could find for her to try out if anyone bothers her next year. George was equally easy, maybe just because I've spent so much time with him, I ended up buying him a box of muggle pranks for him to try and an abundance of chocolate frogs - he really wants to get the silver dumbledore. For Mr and Mrs Weasley, I wrote a letter that was probably not of much worth but I wanted them to know how grateful I was, I also managed to find my DVD player from the leaky cauldron to gift to Mr Weasley for all his muggle endeavours.

We've been here for almost the whole day now, Ginny and Mrs Weasley are both finished, but I need something for Fred. I wanted something that showed him just how important he is to me, but there aren't enough words in all the world to tell him that.

We returned home, and I was still empty-handed of a present for Fred, speaking of whom, was nowhere to be found.

I'd searched everywhere; the den, the kitchen, the lake, George's room, our room. Every time I thought of 'our room', I felt like my heart sighed. Merlin, I'm such a sap.

I asked Bill but he merely said "Secrets." And winked.

Feeling defeated, I hunted down Ginny to wrap presents together, as I played some muggle Christmas music she grew to love. When she kicked me out of the room to wrap my present I went downstairs to make us both hot chocolate to kill time.

I was almost finished when I felt two arms wrap around my middle making me jump and accidentally knock over one of the mugs.

I span around to scold the person, but I stopped upon seeing their face. Rowena, I hadn't realised how much I'd missed him in just one day.

"Fred," Was all I managed to mutter before we were in a tight embrace, my head in the crook of his neck and my arms tight around his middle and I never wanted to be anywhere else in that moment.

"Godric, I missed you, I really really missed you, Ivy," He muttered, his lips brushing my shoulder as his breath tickled my neck.

"Where have you been?" I replied, both of us barely speaking above a whisper because this was our moment and we didn't need to.

"It's a surprise, and it better be damn worth it for how much I've missed you," He cursed to himself, pulling me tighter.

I felt my whole being relax just from being near him, "I missed you more," I countered, trying to get closer than we were, which wasn't actually possible.

"I don't think that's possible," Was all he said and that was that, we stood in our own bubble, hearing nothing but the spilt hot chocolate dripping onto the floor until fast footsteps approached the room.

"Ivy are you finished with th-" Ginny began and stopped upon entering the kitchen, "Oh, that makes sense," she giggled before she ran away again, all the while neither one of us moved a muscle.

"I wonder what makes sense," I thought allowed, not that I needed to, I was less than an inch away from a legilimens, oh, I really hope he can't read my thoughts, they'd scare away the best part of my life and the person whose shown me more kindness than I ever knew was possible.

"Probably why you're taking so long to get drinks, or where I am or where we both are, they probably could have guessed the answer," He chuckled, "I'm where I always want to be," He said simply and I pulled back, looking into his brown eyes.

"Me too," I whispered, secretly saying everything I was too scared to say, too scared to even think and even the things I didn't fully know myself yet. I just knew it was true, I wanted to be where Fred was. Simple as that.

********************

Fred POV

I came in from a days building with George and Bill's help and triple checked the protection charm, to keep it hidden, was working. I knew Ivy was in the kitchen before I even entered, I could sense her and smell some damn good hot chocolate.

The second I opened the door, it was like I was drawn to her. Her hair was in a loose braid and she was wearing her favourite Christmas pyjamas whilst humming under her breath and swaying gently. She seemed so contented and calm and the fact that being here even made the slightest positive change warmed my heart.

She was in my arms within seconds, it was as if I had no control over it. 

"Fred," Was all she said, I missed her like hell, but it was worth it, to show her how much she matters and to give her the home she deserves.

Eventually, I was told to clear out so mum and Ivy could make dinner, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't dead happy that they got on so well, Ivy deserves to be loved and to have someone to guide her. I couldn't imagine growing up without mum being there, with the perfect thing to say and the hugs that make you feel like you're the most precious thing alive.

I went to find the others after helping Ivy clear up the now cold hot chocolate and took Ginny a new one to make up for it, it was kind of my fault she never got one. As I walked into the living room I looked around and immediately felt like a giddy little boy again. Piled high to the ceiling were boxes of Christmas decorations and there was a bare tree with what I'm assuming were Ginny and Ivy's presents - no one else is organised enough to have them ready now.

My mind flashed to Ivy saying she'd never celebrated Christmas and my excitement grew, decorating the house for Christmas is the best part of the whole year! She would love it, tomorrow is going to be a good day.

My thoughts were stopped when a hyper ginger appeared in front of me, happily taking the mug out of my hands and sprinting away again, I just chuckled and called, "You're welcome," after her, shaking my head and flopping down on the sofa next to George.

"Well, I can guess where you've been," Was all he said without looking up from his notebook where he tried to make my mad ideas for products into a reality.

"Really? It's not as if there's only one blooming thing I talk about," I replied sarcastically, with feigned shock.

"Well considering the effort you're putting into her present, I wouldn't be surprised if you've been married for 4 years without telling me,"

"Don't over-exaggerate, Georgie... Thanks by the way,"

"Yeah, yeah," He said uncaringly but a small smile appeared on my face, "She is my future sister-in-law, want to make a good impression is all," He teased, earning an elbow to the side, which resulted in me getting a pillow to the face, which then turned into a full-on pillow fight.

It'd only been about 5 minutes and I was definitely winning when someone screamed, "STOP!", we both froze and looked to where the voice was coming from, there stood Bill and Ginny armed with pillows, "Not without us you don't,"

Then, expectedly, all hell broke loose.

Ginny and Bill versus me and my former opponent, we were by far superior, we were just slightly terrified of Ginny. It was only when I was pushed off the back of the sofa and opened my eyes to see an upside-down Ivy, with mum looking disapprovingly over her shoulder, that we stopped. "Are we interrupting?" She giggled, offering me her hand so I could stand up.

I took her offered hand and fixed my hair, looking around at my fellow siblings, all shaking our heads and wearing looks of pure innocence.

"You're ridiculous! The lot of you, I leave you alone for an hour... I'd send you to bed with no supper if Ivy and I hadn't worked so hard, put the cushions back."

When mum orders you to do something, you do it. Not only is she the best mum on the planet, but she's where Ginny gets her terrifyingness from - you don't mess with that.

Soon we were all seated and happily eating a warm homemade stew perfect for winter. Everyone was chatting idly when Dad slid something across the table to Ivy, peering over her shoulder, I was lost but her face lit up brighter than I've ever seen it.

"What's that?" I questioned, gathering the attention of the rest of the family.

"It's a ticket, to see Grease, in a cinema!" Ivy explained disbelievingly, "How did you-"

"There's a cinema in London, lot's of wizards go there, if they have an interest like us, someone at work recommended it, anyway, they play the classics every Christmas. We're going tomorrow."

Ivy was out of her seat and hugging my dad thankfully in seconds, he was surprised, as was I, but he hugged her back as if she were one of his own, "That's quite alright, Ivy. You can bring Fred if you'd like to,"

Both pairs of eyes turned to me as I shrugged, "I don't have a clue what you're on about but sure." I smiled thankfully at my dad whilst Ivy beamed down at the ticket in her hands, he just nodded with a knowing look in his eyes. The same look I get from Bill, mum and George, I don't get it, but for now, I don't care, Ivy looked ecstatic.

"We have to get the train to Kings Cross tomorrow, or we can take the car, now it's finally out of the repair shop," He finished with a pointed look in my direction I ignored.

"You have a car?" Ivy questioned, seeming intrigued.

"Yep, we drove it earlier this year," I grinned at George who chuckled back.

"And you will never drive it again!" Mum added, causing my smile to fade as I nodded.

"It was for a good cause, mum," Ron added, but he shut up too when he received a glare himself.

"Train it is then," Was all dad said and we resumed our meal, Ivy momentarily looking at her ticket and squealing silently with excitement.

That night, Ivy rambled on and on about how they work and how they can 'make pictures move without magic' and naming her favourite characters and songs from Grease. 

"Are you sure you even need to watch it, it sounds like you've seen it a thousand times," I teased.

She blushed gently but argued back, and I smiled at her growing confidence, "It's different in a cinema, there's a sense of community and it's magic, you know."

"Well, it's muggle-made so it's not magic..."

"Fred," She whined, rolling over to face me, "You know what I mean, I've just always wanted to see it 'on the big screen' as they say. I'm really excited!"

"I've noticed, "I chuckled, she simply rolled her eyes at me and snuggled closer.

"Do you think I need to pay your dad back, I don't know how much tickets are but I'm assuming quite a lot-" She started rambling before I interrupted.

"Ivy, this is a gift, as in free, plus he wanted to go anyway and you make very good company."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure, now try to get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you, Fred, goodnight," She whispered, as her eyes were already drooping.

"Goodnight Ivy, " I replied, softly kissing her forehead before my own eyes closed.

*******************

Ivy POV

I had to set my wake up call even earlier than usual because Arthur said he would come and get us at 7:30 so we didn't miss the train. Although the film isn't until the afternoon, it's over a 3 hours train journey so we decided to do some shopping and have a whole day trip. I was hoping I might find something for Fred finally.

Anyway, so at 7, I made my way downstairs to return to Ginny's rooms, yawning as I parted ways with Fred, but it wasn't long before I was woken yet again, dressed and walking in the freezing morning air to the train station - yes, walking. Apparently, Fred and the car are now forever to be separated.

We reached there soon enough and I handed around flasks of hot chocolate and bread rolls that Molly and I had prepared the night before. I slept for the last hour of the train journey, my eyes drooped as my head rested on Fred's shoulder after talking with him and his father about how the quidditch was going and which teachers are still awful and which subjects we might continue after OWLs. "It's going well if Ivy isn't a Ravenclaw spy", "Snape is definitely the worst" - which just earned a laugh from him as he knew Snape as a student rather than a teacher; and Fred wants to take "Charms, transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts" and I want to take, "Muggle Studies-" "of course" "- Defence Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy."

Fred and Arthur are still talking quietly about what presents they have and haven't got yet and how Ginny seemed at school and Fred trying to understand cinemas, as I drifted in and out of sleep, to the calming sound of steady conversation.

I was woken gently, Fred wiggling his shoulder as if it were a strange dance move, stirring me awake. "Are we here?"

He smiled, "Not yet,"

"Then why am I awake?" I grumbled sleepily.

He laughed this time, Arthur joining in, "Cause we're almost there," He explained, causing my excitement to grow once again.

"We're going to the cinema!" I exclaimed, suddenly much more awake.

"Yes, yes we are," Fred nodded with a smile I couldn't understand.

"Yes, the film begins at 4:30 and lasts almost 2 hours, so we should be home around 10 pm, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, thank you so much, Arthur,"

"Well just think of it as an early Christmas present, besides, it's not often I meet a fellow muggle enthusiast outside of work."

"Well, I appreciate it, all the same, Merry Christmas, Arthur,"

He smiled fondly, "Merry Christmas, Ivy,"

The train speaker announced our arrival at the platform, so we gathered our things and walked to the doors.

London at Christmas is beautiful. I've never really seen it before, but there are even more people filling the streets and festive market stalls line the roads all lit up and covered in tinsel. There are Christmas trees filling town squares and every shop window is filled with fake snow and presents. 

"How do they reach the top of the tree without magic? And how do they light everything? - muggles are truly clever,"

"I couldn't agree more, I don't know how they think of half these things, for example, a rubber duck, I don't even know what one does, incredible!"

Even Fred looked in awe as we walked down the decorated streets to the entrance of Diagon Alley, which was equally well decorated.

There were carolers in the street, we stood and watched before moving on, and children gathered around broom window displays, oohing and ahhing over their possible Christmas presents.

It is a truly magical time of year.

We window shopped for a while before I spotted a sign that caught my eye, "Reverie and Magic".

"Why can't I come?" Fred whined as I tried to separate our mittened hands.

"It's a surprise," I replied, mimicking his previous answer with a wink.

"Well that's just not fair," He pouted as I finally slipped into the shop, leaving him complaining to Arthur.

It was a small shop but it was absolutely gorgeous, everything hand-made and personalised; the walls covered in enchanted wallpaper that replayed the story of 'frosty the snowman' over and over, there were enchanted instruments in each corner playing classic Christmas songs. I smiled to myself as I began looking around.

"Can I help you miss?" I jumped, I hadn't even noticed the little old lady behind the counter.

I walked over to her, "Umm, well I'm looking for a Christmas present, "

She smiled kindly, "I think I can help you there," She stood, walking with a slight limp and hunch but not letting it bother her, she pulled back the curtain, revealing another room. I stepped through when she gestured me to and looked around. One wall filled with all the colours and patterns of wrapping paper, bows and ribbon and the other 3 carefully labelled with presents for everyone and anyone. "Who is this present for exactly?"

"Well it's for my..." I stopped, suddenly scared of what I wanted to call him. In a way, we're just friends but he's shown me so much kindness and he makes me feel so happy and we share a bed every night. I'm not sure exactly what to call that, I tried again realising she was still waiting and pushing my unrequited feelings aside, "He's my..." My voice caught and I coughed to clear my throat, "It's-"

"Complicated?" She guessed, chuckling slightly with a knowing look.

I blushed slightly, "Well, yes, it seems to be." I replied, wondering to myself when it became this complicated, I'm still just me and he's still just Fred. Not that he could ever be just Fred - he's the most incredible person I've ever met.

"I have an idea, follow me," She led me to one of the many labelled shelves, covered in present and pointed a shaking hand at a shelf labelled, 'For what will soon be', I stepped forward, smiling gratefully and attempting to ignore the many meanings the sign could have and the feeling of hope filling my stomach.

The store bell rang and the woman turned to face me, "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I'll have a look here, thank you,"

"Good, good, I'll be in the front if you need me."

As my eyes scanned the shelves, I looked upon all the beautiful handcrafted designs, reading labels of what each one does. I heard murmured voice in the front of the shop and I wondered who else had been 'complicated' and what they might have picked. My hand floated over the many items before it rested on a small snowglobe,

This snowglobe, when shaken, instead of showing falling snow, show's past, precious memories. Whenever you're thinking of 'them', they will be thinking of you too, the same memory. You will be connected whether just for the memory or for forever.

My hand closed around the small glass object and as I inspected it, I saw flashes of red that turned into a familiar face, Fred carrying me down corridors, sharing a bed for the first time, him helping me put my ice-skates on. It felt everything I felt and in a way that was terrifying, but it felt perfect at the same time.

I walked into the front, a page of wrapping paper and box containing the snowglobe in my hands, "Ivy!"

"Fred, what are you doing in here? I told you it was for secrets,"

"I was worried about you," He answered sheepishly, looking down at his shuffling feet.

"I was only gone 20 minutes," I teased, but a small smile appeared on my face, "Hey," I said, my hand brushing his arm, "I'm okay."

He nodded, smiling back at me. "This must be Mr Complicated, "The lady interrupted, making me blush and step back, but I still nodded slightly as Fred gave me a questioning look.

"Well, he's a very nice young man, taking an interest in a little old shop like this, offering to help,"

"Happy to hear you're on your best behaviour, "I smiled as he grinned at me.

"I'm assuming you found something dear," She said, once again interrupting.

"Oh, yes, thank you," I said placing my items on the counter as I told Fred to turn around so he wouldn't see.

"Good choice, "She commented, smiling, "Was it the right shelf?" She queried, as I purposefully ignored the meaning behind her words.

"Yes, it appeared to be, thank you,"

"Well, I'm glad, there you go, that'll be 4 galleons and 3 knuts," I handed her the money as I slipped the now wrapped box into my bag and told Fred he could turn around.

"We better get going, looks like snow, " Is all he said, though his eyes were searching for a hint as to what I bought.

"Yes, it soon will be," Is all the old lady said with a wink before returning to the back room.

I blushed slightly at her words, still unsure of their exact meaning and being scared of the implications, as Fred just looked confused, "It's a good thing the film starts soon, we'll be nice and warm inside," I replied taking Fred's hand and leaving the shop, calling a final thanks over my shoulder on departure.

"There you are, I just bumped into one of my friends in the leaky cauldron and he said there was attempted arson last night but they'd been expecting it and no one was hurt."

My spirits dropped upon realising what he meant, Fred's hand squeezed mine tighter, "It didn't work, they tried it and it didn't work," I just nodded, my thoughts blurring more than my vision as I felt the tears coming. It burned as I blinked them away but I wouldn't let them ruin today.

"I'm just glad no one got hurt because of me," I nodded, signalling that we should continue walking.

"It wouldn't be your fault if anyone got hurt, it would be theirs, they were bad parents to you and they caused the fire, none of this is your fault." Fred tried to explain and I smiled in response, but it was forced, his words felt like excuses and I knew how extreme they were, they'd be back.

We reached the cinema with spare time before the film started, so we ordered some popcorn and took our seats, just chatting about the day and the rest of the holiday's plans. I let myself push aside all thoughts of my parents, this was a Christmas present - they never gave me any, this was something I was really excited for, a muggle experience.

"I'm so glad you're excited about this Ivy, none of the kids have ever understood my fascination with muggles,"

"I think I'm starting to," Fred defended, smiling at me.

"Well, thank you so much for bringing me, I never thought I'd get to come to a muggle cinema, if my parents ever caught me reading anything to do with muggles they'd hit me with it or throw it at me or just burn it, I learned to hide my books very quickly, this feels like a dream," I smiled, unaware of the pity on both their faces.

"Ivy, you know they can never do that to you again, right? We won't let them," Fred spoke, worry filling his eyes.

"It wasn't too bad, it's been worse," I replied quietly, not really getting why Fred looked so concerned.

"I think Fred's point is, Ivy, and it's a good one, they should've never done that to you in the first place let alone anything worse, that's not okay, you know that right?"

I was shocked, I knew Molly and Arthur would never do that but I'd never realised just how bad it was. They both went quiet when my expression didn't change, further sadness filling their eyes, Fred's arm was wrapped around me in comfort, but my brain was still trying to catch up.

By the time the lights were dimming and the movie started, I felt anticipation building within me and I had cleared all traces of my parents from my mind, I smiled at both Fred and Arthur hoping to give them some relief and allow them to enjoy the film. I think it worked because they both smiled back and I felt Fred relax beside me.

The film was 10 times better on the big screen, I wasn't sure what made the difference but it was even more captivating and I found myself laughing out loud or singing along quietly. It was truly amazing. I think Fred enjoyed it as well, he looked confused at the concept but he smiled along to the film once it got going. Arthur had the same giddy childish grin that Fred always wears, plastered onto his face. It was just brilliant, "Thank you, Arthur, that was the best thing ever!"

"Anytime, Ivy, maybe we should make this an annual thing?"

My heart swelled, not only was I surrounded by the kindest people but they seemed to want me around, "I'd love that, Arthur, if you still want me next year,"

"You're always welcome,"

I turned to look at Fred with a grin, letting all my happiness show and his expression mirrored mine in an instant. We exited the theatre, trying to finish our popcorn before we had to leave - it is delicious, Arthur got sweet, Fred got salty and I got BOTH. Yeah, you can mix them! How do they think of these things? I asked the man at the stall how it was made and it isn't sweet corn or corn on the cob, what do you know?

We began our walk back to the train station, all the lights had turned on while we'd been inside and were lighting up the winter evening and reflecting off the soft snow that had begun to fall. I was on top of the world, everything was beautiful and I happily skipped down the street humming 'tell me more' to myself.

When we reached the station, we looked for our platform but it wasn't available, Arthur seemed calm so I didn't let it bother me, "You two sit down, I'll go check where we're going"

We both just nodded and Fred sat down on the floor, leaning back against the wall before pulling me down next to him, "Hey!" I giggled, landing ungracefully.

He just smiled innocently before saying, "You know, that was pretty cool,"

My heart lit up, "Wasn't it just!" I agreed, letting out a laugh when Fred started singing 'Grease Lightning' rather loudly with his own silly little dance moves.

I was in hysterics by the time Arthur returned, Fred finished with a bow and we both looked up to see a less than happy expression on Arthur's face, "What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Some snow got on the tracks, they have to clear them before we can go, our train is delayed indefinitely." He said as if just reciting everything the ticket office told him.

"We'll get home eventually, " Fred said with the carefree shrug I still envied and found myself trying to copy, resulting in him laughing. 

I pouted, "Well I don't know how to do it," He just laughed more, and I joined in.

"Thanks for being so calm, kids, I'll go try to find us some food, it may be a long wait,"

"Oh! Please, can I go?" I asked excitedly, "I've never used muggle money before,"

"I don't see why not, don't wander too far though,"

"Thank you," I said, gratefully accepting the £10 note - it looked so weird.

I walked away from the two Weasley's and spotted a small cafe, "Just 3 hot chocolates and 3 toasted sandwiches, please." I handed over the money and inspected the change, finding each colour shape and pattern very interesting.

"Is there something wrong with the change?" The server asked .sounding irritated.

"Umm, no. Not at all, sorry." I replied, suddenly very nervous.

"Good, that'll be 5 minutes, you can wait here or just wander around.

I stood to the side for a few seconds before a glimpse of yellow caught my eye at another small shop further down. I decided to walk over to it to get a closer look, I read the label, Rubber Duck.

I felt very excited, I picked it up and took it over to the counter, "How much is this?"

"That'll be £1," He said .absentmindedly.

"There you go. Um, quick question, what exactly is its function?"

"Huh?"

"Well, what does it do?"

"Umm, it's a... kids bath toy normally,"

"Oh, okay. Thank you," I replied, still not exactly sure how it's supposed to be used as a toy, either way, I'm glad Arthur will finally have one, come Christmas day.

I walked back to the cafe and picked up the food before returning to Fred and Arthur.

******************

Fred POV

Returning from the cinema took a while, so we entered the house at about midnight, I did a quick check on Ivy's present and was grateful to see George had finished the main structure, I'd have to thank him for that, as we entered the living room, Ivy stopped, her eyes filled with wonder. "Oh my goodness."

I just smiled proudly at our homemade house, filled with little imperfections such as scorch marks from Bill and Charlie's first duels when they could use magic at home, or dents in the wall from mine and George's attempted products gone wrong or fights that got out of hand as we were growing up. Christmas made all the imperfections even more homely and magical and it just filled the house with joy.

The mantle place was covered in early Christmas cards along with tinsel and festive coloured pinecones, lights lined every inch of the room along with enchanted snow on the windows and a train carrying milk and cookies ran along the base of the yet to be decorated tree, stockings hung on the wall, two Gs, A, M, C, P, F, R and a new I, freshly knitted. I could see tears welling in Ivy's eyes. It was perfect and it just made me feel Christmassy and like I was home, but I can imagine seeing it for the first time, never experiencing this type of thing before, it'd be more than words can describe. 

My dad just nodded to me and said a quick goodnight, stealing a cookie from the train as he made his way up the stairs to bed. I stepped forward, my hand on Ivy's shoulder, "Hey, you okay?"

"It's beautiful," She whispered, gasping for air as the tears came, she started to wonder out of my reach and inspect things close up from the homemade advent calendars we made as kids with our stupid little jokes in them to the baubles with each of our childish grins on when we were toddlers, she knew which was mine instantly and chuckled to herself - I know I shouldn't be surprised, but the fact she could tell the difference between 7 ginger 3-year-olds and knew me, made my heart flutter a little. When she had walked around the entire room she went to her stocking. A note pinned to it from my mum:

Sorry it's a tad crooked, didn't have much notice to knit it when Fred said you were coming. Your stocking will always be welcome on our wall, Merry first Christmas, Ivy. xx

She stopped, note in hand, looking around with teary eyes and a smile I wished would never leave her face.

"You are incredible, you know that. Your whole family is just... thank you, Fred."

"You never need to thank me, you're getting everything you've always deserved, I just want you to know how important you are,"

"I think I'm starting to," She whispered, looking down.

I embraced her in my arms and we stood together until the grandfather clock chimed the next hour.

"Come on, it's been a long day, plus I think we're on tree duty tomorrow."

"I can't wait,"

After eventually falling asleep around 2, we woke up early and instead of returning to our separate rooms we rushed downstairs to start on the tree, the fact we'd only had 4 1/2 hours sleep outweighed by our excitement.

Ivy was fascinated by all the decorations, baubles, tinsel and lights that she tangled herself in whilst attempting to untangle them. Originally, somewhere down the line, mum had a colour scheme but that was 7 children ago, now it's as jumbled up as the rest of our house, but that's what makes it Christmas.

By the time the rest of the house was awake, the tree was fully decorated, we decided to make it into a competition, Ivy did the top half and me the bottom half, let's just say we had to redo the bottom half. Ivy fell asleep shortly after finishing and the radio was still playing 'muggle classics' that Ivy managed to find.

Ivy woke to the smell of breakfast cooking and sat up from her place on the sofa, "That smells nice, " She mumbled, whilst George feigned shock that she had actually woken up, allowing him to sit down, "Finally!". Which just caused Ivy to throw a pillow in his general direction, hitting him straight in the head.

"Nice shot," Bill commented, entering from outside. He was adding some things to Ivy's present that needed a little magic help. But other than that, it's basically done. I smiled my thanks at him and he nodded, then we were all eating. I looked to Ivy and watched how she got herself a plateful then sat and ate it happily; if she can defend herself at a Weasley breakfast, she's going to be just fine.

Ivy dismissed herself from breakfast, still feeling tired and in need of a shower, whilst I ran outside to finish the present. Sleep could wait.

**********************

Ivy POV

I exited the bathroom, ready to just flop onto my bed and sleep forever when I smelt burning. My mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusion, and my heart started racing. I saw smoke coming from one of the many doors on this level and with shaking hands, slowly opened it. But instead of seeing the two people who raised me, I saw Charlie attempting to put out a small fire on his pillow whilst a tiny lizard-like animal sat watching him, "You know, Roy, you're not supposed to set fire to people's pillows," He spoke softly and calmly as the animal - who I assumed was Roy - stretched, revealing 2 wings that were double the size of his tiny frame.

"Charlie?" I whispered.

He jumped, turning around to see me and attempted to catch Roy who flew over and landed on my shoulder, "Why hello," I giggle, stroking the small creature as Charlie shut the door, looking panicked.

"What are you doing in here?" He half-whispered, half-shouted.

"I saw smoke, I was checking if you were okay,"

"Oh, Merlin, Roy, why'd you have to do that? Now they'll take you away,"

"Charlie," I said approaching him slowly, whilst he sat on his bed, rambling quietly to himself, "Hey, Charlie, I'm not going to tell anyone, I swear. Just, how'd you get the little guy, and why?" He visibly exhaled in relief, but still looked unsure as Roy curled up on my lap.

"A guy gave him to me, he just asked if I liked dragons, then I had one. I'm glad though, I wouldn't have trusted a sketchy guy like that with Roy, he's vulnerable,"

"You're a good person, Charlie, but is this the best place to keep a dragon?"

"It's only till he can defend himself, I found this place in Romania, they'll look after him there." He sighed, looking as if he never wanted to be separated from him. "Well, until then, I'm here to help. Want another pillow?"

He looked like he was about to object, when he nodded, "Thanks, Ivy,"

"Anytime, " I smiled, I looked back and saw he was still wearing a worried expression, "Hey, I promised, and I keep my promises, "

He nodded again, this time smiling, "You know, I see why Fred likes you so much,"

I blushed, " We're friends is all..." And with that, I slipped out of the room and to the cupboard that I hid in on my first night here, spare pillow and cover and bag for the burned stuff. I returned and helped him tidy everything up and by the end, I'd made a new friend in Roy and learned all about him, Charlie is quite chatty once he's talking about dragons. We made plans to find a better spot for him somewhere in the gardens the next day before I returned to my room, started knitting, and finally fell asleep.

Molly taught me how to knit, I'm not the best at it and I can't knit stockings and tea-cosies like her, but I felt little Roy deserved a Christmas jumper, he's part of the family now.

I must have slept all day because when I next woke it was Ginny telling me it was time for dinner. I wandered downstairs, following Ginny, yawning slightly. I was greeted with a smile from Charlie instantly, that I reciprocated before I sat down beside Fred.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight, after that nap," I mumbled to Fred as we were washing up. Well, I say we. I was washing up whilst he was playing with bubbles.

"We made a product for that, you could be our first tester, I'll ask George to try and find it. It makes you fall asleep instantly."

"First tester? Does this mean if it'll explode someone's head off, it'll explode mine?"

"Umm, partially," He said with fake seriousness before he started laughing.

"You're impossible, "I replied, splashing him with water from the sink and laughing at his expression.

"Oh, it's on!" And then Fred was on mopping duty and I was sent upstairs. I'd have liked to help him tidy up, it was my fault but Fred insisted. As I was walking past Fred and George's room I remembered the product. Knocking on the door, I heard a quiet, "Come in, "

"Ivy, hey," He smiled as I entered, "I don't see you much anymore, my twin has stolen you,"

"He could never, you were my first friend, always will be,"

"Yeah and he's your first more-than-friend," He teased, I remained silent but I think the redness of my cheeks gave away my response.

"We're not anything, we're just... us, I guess,"

"Mmhmm, so, what brings you here, Ivy?"

"Fred said you have a product that can help me sleep, I figured after napping all day, I might struggle."

"Ah, I know the one, the 'bore you to sleep toffee',"

"Is it good for your teeth to eat toffee before falling asleep?"I asked.

"You, my friend, think too logically." Was his only response and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe I do," I shrugged, thanking him as he handed me the toffee, "Hey, cause we haven't spent much time together, how about we prank someone, whilst I have the energy to do so,"

"What has that boy done to you, a terrible influence, I knew it from the start," He rambled overdramatically.

"Are you in or not?"

"Of course, I'm in! Who we targeting then?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking maybe Bill,"

"Ooh, any reason? He could be tricky,"

"He likes to tease me too much, time to tease him."

"Fair game then and you're the newbie so they'll be little retaliation, alright I have some ideas - you ready,"

I told Fred about the plan, only so he wouldn't wonder where I was, then around 2 am George and I carrying some of their products and several buckets and various condiments, snuck into Bill's room.

"You set up the bucket traps you told me about, I've got the detonators," I just nodded in response before placing a bucket filled with ketchup, mustard, paint and whipped cream above his bedroom door, bathroom door and wardrobe doors, meaning he'd get covered if he opened any of them.

I signalled to George that I was done and he reciprocated, we snuck out undetected.

"You think it'll work?" I asked as we high-fived.

"Definitely, he's like a zombie in the mornings, no brain up there," He then proceeded to return to his room in a zombie manor after saying goodnight, and I made my way up to a sleeping Fred.

*********************

Fred POV

We were woken in the morning by the sound of many alarms and horns and then Bill groaning and cursing. I started laughing proud of Ivy and George for pulling it off.

I looked to my right, where Ivy was grinning at me from her pillow, "Wanna go take a look at your masterpiece?" I asked and the second she nodded we were running downstairs, to join the mini crowd that had formed outside his room.

"RIGHT, which of you pests did thi-" He began to yell before he opened his door and got interrupted by a face full of ketchup, Ginny and Ron were in hysterics whilst George and Ivy nodded at each other in congratulations.

Even when Molly and Arthur arrived they were laughing and soon Bill was too. "Whoever this was, I'm coming for you, watch your back," Were his final words before he returned to the mess of his room, probably to plan revenge.

The days until Christmas passed quickly after that, we spent Christmas Eve baking and playing in the snow, before all going to bed early ready for the morning.

Christmas in the Burrow is pure chaos, we have no order and everyone kind of does everything at once, Bill and Charlie make breakfast as a gift to Mum... and burn it, so we all eat chocolates we got in our stockings instead, then people just throw each other presents across the room, have a family photo in Christmas jumpers and eat the best meal you will ever have.

This year was different, Ivy and Ginny cooked a delicious breakfast, having been trained by mum all holidays; then we went round in a circle giving each other presents almost orderly. The impact Ivy has is incredible. Speaking of Ivy, my eyes found hers across the room, just as she looked up. Her eyes were teary and her lip was quivering, I walked over to her, "Ivy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've just, I've never had Christmas before and I've been given all these wonderful things, I'm just... I- thank you,"

"Of course darling, you deserve it, " Mum said, rushing over to us, making us aware of the fact that everyone was now listening to us.

"It's too much though, you're too kind to me,"

"Ivy look at everything you've given us, " Arthur said holding up his DVD player - Ivy told me it's like a miniature cinema - and rubber duck, absolutely beaming. He was right, looking around the circle, everyone was really happy with their presents from Ivy, I was yet to receive mine but I didn't need one, just that Ivy was in my life at all was enough.

"This is Christmas, giving and receiving, accepting what our loved ones give us because they know you would like it. You're part of our family now, Ivy, Merry Christmas," Mum explained gently.

I watched as Ivy hugged my mum, both of them now sobbing. I was so happy that my family had accepted Ivy so easily and treated her as one of their own. That was the best Christmas gift yet.

Well...

"Why are we going outside?" Ivy asked as I guided her, whilst being followed by a gaggle of gingers.

"It's where your present is," I responded simply.

"Why do my eyes need to be closed?" She pushed further.

"Cause it's a surprise,"

"Oh just let me see it already!" Mum said with an excited impatiens, she knew what the plan was, I wouldn't build a house in her own back garden without her permission.

"Fine, Bill?"

Ivy opened her eyes as Bill removed the cloaking charm, "Oh my Merlin," She breathed.

*****************

Ivy POV

Before me was the most beautiful treehouse I've ever seen, there was bunting and fairy lights intertwined around the railings and a spiral staircase made of the same golden wood leading up. Inside was a fully functioning kitchen in shades of pink and grey along with a bathroom, living room and bedroom. After all of us had been on the tour, I turned to Fred with my eyes wide.

"You got me an entire building!" I exclaimed, feeling unworthy but oh so thankful.

"You've never had a home and you damn well deserve one, so this, Ivy, is your first ever home, Merry Christmas, "He'd barely finished speaking before I jumped into a hug. He caught me and I never doubted he would, this is Fred.

"You're crazy, but thank you, thank you so much!"

"If I've even started to show you everything you deserve, it's enough of a reason for me, "

"You're incredible, " I whispered, pulling away from our embrace to look into his eyes, "Thank you, Fred,"

He smiled down at me, before someone, I'm assuming Bill cleared his throat, bringing us back to reality. I blushed slightly but didn't loosen my hold on Fred, I was where I wanted to be.

I spent the rest of my first ever Christmas between the burrow and my home, it still felt surreal. Everyone finished opening presents and then it was time for dinner.

I thought the Weasley family breakfasts were big, heck I thought the Hogwarts dinners were big, but Molly Weasley's Christmas dinner, there was so much it could satisfy an army.

Everyone dug in eagerly and for once I didn't have to fight very hard, there was so much to go around. Everything was delicious from the meat to the veg and at the end, there was silence. Just silence. Just 10 people who were fuller than they had ever been, sat in a circle. I was one of the first to be able to wake from my food coma, Fred being second, we walked into the living room chatting about the day's events when I found I couldn't move any further.

"Fred, is this some kind of prank?" I said looking over at him but found him right next to me unable to walk past this invisible barrier.

"No, I thought this was you," He replied with a confused expression.

"It was me! Sweet, sweet retaliation," We heard from behind us, I span around to see a half hobbling Bill with his typical crooked-toothed grin.

"You trapped us in an invisible box because you got mustard on you?" Fred questioned dubiously, "Also you got the wrong twin, Ivy pranked you with Geroge,"

"Ah but you see little brother, there's more to this prank than being trapped in a box and I thought you might not like it if Ivy was trapped in here with George,"

Behind him there was a gathering audience, George was chuckling at the sour look the last statement put on Fred's face.

"Why? What's wrong with the box?" I asked nervously, looking over to Fred who sighed.

"Magic mistletoe." He stated as I followed his eyeline to the innocent-looking plant hanging from the ceiling.

"What does that mean?" Fred shifted looking uncomfortable and glared at Bill before replying.

"The only way out is to, errr... t-to-"

"Kiss!" Bill finished for him, I felt my face burn up.

"Bill this isn't funny, let us out. Ivy, I'm sorry, I had no idea-"

"I can't do that, the only way to escape magic mistletoe is to kiss and the more time that passes, the closer you will have to stand." He walked away with a victorious grin as I stood there awkwardly looking between Fred and the floor. Of course, he doesn't want to kiss me, we're friends. I'm glad I haven't given him his present yet, he wouldn't want to know how often I think of him. It'd creep him out.

After about an hour, all the Weasleys had walked past our shrinking entrapment, some laughed and some waited till they'd walked past to laugh. I couldn't tell if this was a joke on both of us or just me, do they all know I like him and this is their way of telling me it's not reciprocated?

Not that I like him, no we're just... whatever we are.

****************

Fred POV

I would've kissed her at any given opportunity, it's Ivy, of course I would.

It's just that she looked so nervous, almost angry. She doesn't want to kiss me. Never has, never will. This unnamed emotion will forever remain unrequited.

We'd been trapped here for over an hour before she even said a word, we were currently sat opposite each other, as far apart as we could get. They'd regularly send Ginny in to see if we'd 'done it yet'. The answer remained the same.

Suddenly Ivy piped up out of nowhere, still looking anywhere but me, "Why wouldn't you want George in here?" She asked so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"What?" I couldn't really get my head around the question. She was basically asking me, 'Why don't you want me to snog your brother?' to which there are many answers.

"Bill said, you wouldn't be happy if George was in here," She explained at the same volume, still not making eye contact.

"I don't want him to kiss you," I said simply, well in the simplest form of 'If my twin brother kisses you I might just die inside because there's a slight possibility I'm in love with you and my whole family knows'. Not that this is love but it's some strong stuff.

She nodded slowly, as if processing, "And you would?"

"I would?" I asked dumbly, gulping back my hope in case this wasn't going where I thought.

"Kiss me,"

"Yes." I answered immediately, and I don't think I've ever been surer of anything.

I waited a moment, worried I'd scared her off, before she said "Okay," and nodded slightly.

"Okay?" I questioned before being silenced.

She stood up slowly and I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest, she stood very still and I scrambled to my feet, she had no idea how much I wanted to do this.

I'd never kissed anyone before, I wasn't quite sure how to do it, I know the basic premise obviously but where do you put your hands, and how do you not bump chins or teeth and how do you approach without looking like an attacking gorilla?

When I was standing close enough, I stopped. She was eye-level with my chin and I could feel her slightly panicked breath as it fell without a pattern. 

A few seconds passed, we just stood looking at each other, I froze when I felt her hand on my shoulder, she chuckled slightly and I looked down questioningly, "This is ridiculous, " Was all she whispered before my lips were attached to her's.

It felt magical and perfect and it took awhile for me to realise that this was Ivy. Well, I knew it was Ivy but Ivy that makes me feel butterflies and Ivy who I sleep next to every night and Ivy who makes me laugh and smiles softly at me and is everything I want and more. And here I was kissing her and she was kissing me back and even though we were able to leave, we were still here. I didn't want to leave and it didn't feel like she wanted to either.

Everything I'd held back, every emotion I'd hidden or ignored came rushing through and I was open, I wasn't hiding anything, I couldn't have if I tried. We split apart for air and I saw everything in her eyes that I felt in my own head. This connection wasn't one-sided but did that change anything? We drew back together and I lost track of time, it just felt so natural and I felt so... happy.

We pulled apart for a second time and my grip loosened slightly as I caught my breath.

*******************

Ivy POV

I just kissed Fred. No, I just made out with Fred.

What if he hates me now, or if he only wanted to kiss me and now he's done with me. It doesn't sound like Fred but I rushed it, I gave in. I showed him how I felt and now he'll run for miles. But if there's one thing I'm good at, it's running away, so I'll beat him to it.

"Fred," I whispered, not wanting to leave this perfect moment just yet. He rested his forehead on mine, his arms around my waist where they are every night and so often in the day, yet this feels different.

"Ivy, I-"

"I'm sorry,"

"What?" He said with a panicked expression, he doesn't mean it - you're not loved, he might mean it, he doesn't.

I swallowed, "I'm sorry Bill made you do this,"

"I'm glad Bill made me do this, Ivy, it's you, why wouldn't I be happy?" I felt hope build inside, this is the time to run, run away from what you can't control. 

He analysed my expression, "Ivy, are you sorry Bill made you do this? I wouldn't have- I could've- if you didn't want to..."

"No! No, Fred, I just, I don't deserve you,"

"What more will it take to show you I don't care what you think you deserve, you deserve everything and frankly you're too good for me, "

"If I showed you inside, my brain and how it's wired and every problem I am, you'd run."

"No, you're the one running, I'd help you fix you," He whispered, and with pain-filled eyes, he walked away.

I watched as he walked away. The number of times I've run from him, every time he's followed me, found me, made me feel necessary. Now, when he needs the same, why can't I go after him? Why am I paralysed here?

It took Ginny coming to find me with blankets and hot chocolates for me to move from where I'd collapsed on the floor, going through stages of crying and just staring into silence. My best friend, the perfect guy, the kindest guy, and I made him walk away from me, it could've been easy, but no, nothing is ever easy.

"Come on, " Is all Ginny said and she led me to my new home, one built by Fred for me, cause he was trying to help me, to show me my own worth, why couldn't I see that. I want to see that.

Once we were settled in the living room of the treehouse, a pillow fort around us, sipping hot chocolate, I turned to Ginny, "Why are you with me? Isn't there some sibling code that you have to follow. I was the one in the wrong, I hurt him,"

She simply shrugged, "You're my sister, we stick together,"

The tears started pouring again and I let myself be comforted, Ginny was young but she had been through a lot, hiding her sexuality is one thing, living with 6 brothers is another entirely.

Yet she was here, being nice to me when I just stomped all over Fred's heart, all over my own heart. Why can't I just let myself be happy?

We talked for a bit, she asked what happened, "Yes, we kissed,"," Yes, I liked it, ", "No we're not together... why? Because I'm the biggest idiot on the earth."

Then we talked about anything but that, but my mind never strayed far from it.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must've because when my eyes blinked open, it was early morning. What time specifically I don't know, but there was only one thing I wanted to do.

I tiptoed through the house, as I was so expert at now from sneaking to go find Fred. I grabbed the present I never got to give to him, beautifully wrapped in the paper from the wonderful little shop. I added a note on to the label, For what will soon be.

I crept up the stairs, slightly happy to find that Fred had gone to our bed and not his own, and slightly sad, I wasn't there next to him. I placed the present on the pillow next to him and returned to the gorgeous treehouse.

I may never feel like I deserve everything that Fred is, but I should consider myself lucky that someone as good as him could possibly ever want me. It may take me awhile, but I want Fred, I always have. I didn't doodle anyone else's name in a notebook making their twin brother feel very uncomfortable for 3 years. It will soon be, I guess. I hope.

I couldn't get back to sleep, I just kept reimagining the feel of his lips on mine, the softness of his touch, just him.

The next week was the loneliest of my life. I hadn't realised what I had until I lost it, I hadn't realised how much I'd gained just from the little time I'd known Fred; a family, a sister, a mother, love, respect, and most of all, Fred. A more-than-best-friend, who is a damn good kisser.

I guess Ginny told the others to take it easy on me because although I hurt their brother, they were relatively civil. I didn't see Fred much, I guess that's what happens when 2 people avoid each other. Molly and Arthur were lovely as always but there was something in their eyes, a question as to why, why was I holding myself back from all the happiness they've offered me. I didn't know the answer, I wasn't sure if there was an answer.

It wasn't until New Year's Eve that Bill spoke to me, he'd been awfully quiet since the enchanted mistletoe separated the inseparable, as he put it.

"Why?" Was all he said as he sat down beside me on the porch overlooking the snow. He was probably expecting me to play stupid, act like I didn't know the whole question, but I was tired of acting of faking of pretending I don't want the person I could have.

So I just sighed and said, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" He said dubiously.

"I've never felt this much at once before let alone so many positive emotions, I guess I was just scared and I felt like I wasn't good enough even though he's told me time and time again my worth. I really don't know, it would've been so easy. We were already practically a couple."

"Love is scary," He replied simply.

"It's not love," We said at the same time, him mocking me and me protecting my heart.

"Love is powerful and terrifying yet amazing, sound familiar?" He asked with a pointed look but I just bowed my head, shuffling snow with my feet, "There's no age limits on love, no boundaries, you just feel so much there's nothing you can do but give in and giving in feels incredible, yet you still doubt yourself, your every move."

He sighed when I stayed silent, "I'm not telling you what to do Ivy, but you're both heartbroken, only one thing is powerful enough to do that,"

And then he was gone, I looked behind me to the open door and I met a pair of eyes I could never forget. He had just entered the kitchen, Bill whispered in his ear and he looked my way.

He looked tired and lonely and drained of life and the fact that I did this, tore me open.

I scrambled to my feet, hoping to catch him before he ran in the other direction upon seeing my face. "Fred," I called, my hand reaching out to him as he moved away.

"Can we talk?" All I received was a nod, but it was enough.

Soon we were sitting on a sofa meant for us, but not like this.

"I still can't believe you made this place for me," I whispered as an attempt to break the ice, I didn't know what I wanted to say, I just knew I wanted to talk to him, and I think I knew how I felt about him.

He tried to maintain his cold veneer but it soon dropped and he sighed, asking genuinely, "Do you feel you deserve it?"

"No," He began to murmur, disagreeing and I could feel his anger radiating off of him, so I rushed to add, "But not because I don't feel like I'm good enough, but because of the way I treated you. How can I deserve this beautiful gift if that's how I treat the giver?"

He nodded in acceptance of my answer, still in an unmoving state, looking almost empty, the sight of him like this made my eyes sting with tears, he's the most positive, full of life person I know and here he is, broken, I succeeded.

"I am so sorry, I'm sorry I keep running, I'm sorry I haven't let you help me and I'm so so sorry that Bill didn't make us kiss sooner, because Merlin knows I wanted to. I made the best guy in the world, the guy who could never give up, never stop caring, walk away. Instead of letting you fix me, I broke both of us. But if you'd let me, I'd like to help you fix you, and I'd like your help fixing me too. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Fred,"

He didn't move for a while and both of us sat there, silently sobbing, thinking over our emotions, he didn't say a thing, he simply reached into his pocket and placed the snowglobe on the table.

He smiled slightly as he stood up, as a confused expression made its way onto my face, "Soon,"

And then he was gone.

I felt hope filling my stomach, I felt every emotion I'd never felt before him, soon.

At dinner, we sat next to each other, he looked like he'd caught up on a weeks sleep in less than 2 hours and we chatted about what we'd done without the other, avoiding the reason why we hadn't been together, as the rest of the Weasleys looked on curiously and nervously. It was like nothing had changed, I had my best friend back, now could I have more?

****************

Fred POV

She broke me.

I didn't know I'd given her the power to do so until I walked away.

I thought I'd never give up on her, I'd make her see how much she's worth, but I failed, time and time again and then I left. I walked away from her when she felt like she didn't matter after saying she belongs with me and I'd never leave, I walked away.

There are only so many times I could try, but I can't fix her alone, Godric knows I missed her but she had to want to fix herself and she didn't.

I found the snowglobe, there wasn't a second I wasn't with it, it was like an addiction and every time she was thinking of me, I thought of her too. I tried to let her know I hadn't given up, I'd made a mistake walking away.

I was grateful that my family stuck with her, they were there for her when I couldn't be.

When I read the words, For what will soon be, my hope skyrocketed.

I knew it wasn't the end as I walked away or I would have taken her with me, there's no way I could survive without her, but it wasn't our time. Soon.

Walking out on her yet again, that was the word I chose. I felt like she understood, she understood me, she understood how to help herself and she understood how I felt, how she felt.

It could have been easy, but where's the fun in that.

Suddenly, it's back to normal, joking at dinner, but no hand-holding. Smiling at each other but no secrets, no hidden emotions. We know how we feel, we've accepted it. It's just fear of the word itself.

Bill spoke to her, the last person I expected to care except for maybe Percy, or Ron but just because he's oblivious. As he walked past me he whispered, "Try again,"

There was no chance in hell I wouldn't, this is Ivy.

So now it's the countdown to midnight, we're all stood in the field, my hand found its way into Ivy's as we watched the fireworks George lit, explode as everyone screamed and celebrated and hugged one another.

I turned to Ivy, "Now?"

She smiled up at me, "Now," She agreed.

No more waiting, no more 'soon', I kissed her, this is my New Year. I'm spending this year with Ivy, no doubt in my mind about it.

I felt her giggle into the kiss and turned around to find George, Ron and Ginny fake gagging and Percy may have been real gagging or maybe he just always looks disgusted. Bill just winked at me and Charlie had already run off to find some creature he's probably looking after.

We pulled apart and hugged everyone else, celebrating family. 

This is how it's meant to be.

2 hours later we were lying on our sofa, Ivy's back against my chest, legs intertwined as we watched the falling snow out of the cabin window.

"I missed you," Ivy whispered.

I sighed, squeezing her close, "I missed you too,"

"We're okay aren't we?"

"Better than okay, we're where we're meant to be,"

She sat up slowly, turning around and straddling my lap, "I'm sorry,"

"That is your last apology, "

"But-"

"No, you don't apologise anymore. I'm sorry for walking away but I'm not sorry about the outcome. I'm here with you,"

"Okay, I'm not sorry about the outcome either," She half yawned against my chest as she nodded.

"Want to go to bed?"

"Hmmm okay, "She said trying to rub the sleep out her eye.

"Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"This is our bed, officially," Her face beamed and she giggled when I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"What happened to 'bed'?" She teased.

"We can still use the bed," I replied with a wink.

************************

Ivy POV

I woke up to bright winter morning light and smiled as I looked at the sleeping body next to me.

"Fred, "I whispered, gently stroking his hair, "Fred,"

"hgmhsbmfm," He groaned, rolling over and burying his face in my neck.

"Good morning to you too,"

"Haha," He grumbled sarcastically.

"Happy new year, Fred, "

He sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings as if checking if they're real, before smiling at me, "Happy new year, Ivy," He kissed me gently before jumping out of bed, "Let's get breakfast!"

"So one-track-minded, sleep or food," I laughed.

"Or you," He added, teasingly.

"Or me, good point, maybe it's not so bad,"I smiled.

So we made our way over to the Burrow, smelling breakfast from right across the garden.

******************

Fred POV

We entered the kitchen for breakfast only to be greeted by a chorus of "Oooh"s, 

"Oh shut up" Was all I responded to have them all smiling mischievously at each other. 

"Did you sleep well?" Mum asked to clear the air but it didn't overly help.

"I think the question is, did you sleep at all?" Bill added cheekily, winking at the two of us.

I stood slightly in front of Ivy who was tomato levels of red by now.

"Right, that's enough, breakfast?"

"Yes please, I'm starving," I responded excitedly as I sat down next to Ivy, our hands laced under the table.

"I bet you are," Is all Bill could mutter before Mum shot him one of her famous 'warning glares'.

I smiled victoriously and turned my attention to my meal, happy I was spending the first day of 1993 with all the most important people in my life. My hand gripped Ivy's tighter and just from one look I knew this was the thing I was most sure of in all my life. She just smiled softly and continued her breakfast, food comes first, that's my girl.

My breath caught in my throat, she's mine now. We're an 'us'. Officially.

I will do my best to not screw this up and to help her show herself everything she is worthy of and capable of being if she wants to be.

Breakfast finished soon enough and we all went our separate ways to message friends, play with new presents and most importantly to get changed for our annual New Year's Day Weasley family quidditch match.

Ivy and I headed for the back door, but just as I passed Bill, I whispered, "To answer your previous question, I was good at it." Leaving him looking baffled and unsure if I was joking, served him right for all his teasing.

Ivy elbowed my side to tell me off but we shared a secretive soft smile, there's an 'us'. No one can change that.

The game began less than an hour later, the teams were Me, Ginny, Charlie and Ron vs George, Bill, Percy and Ivy. It was a simplified version, 2 chasers(Ginny and Percy), 2 beaters(George and me), 2 keepers(Ron and Bill) and 2 seekers (Ivy and Charlie).

Mum kept track of the score and was on standby for the inevitable injuries and Dad was the referee.

I made eye contact with my brother, we just nodded and we knew, we'll always be there for the other. My gaze strayed some more onto Ivy looking a lot more confident on a broom than she lets on, I knew she was a Ravenclaw spy, she simply winked down at me, it's on.

The whistle blew and the snitch, quaffles and bludger were released, Ivy's eyes scanned the pitch- and a bludger flew straight past my face, right, concentrate.

I managed to save Ginny from the bludger in time for her to score when Bill wasn't looking, "10 POINTS TO THE GINGERS." Mum bellowed from the ground, then the snitch appeared and charlie zoomed past me, as he did, he shouted, "Don't help your girlfriend,"

After saving Ron from being hit, my eyes focused on Ivy diving for the snitch, the bludger I just hit aiming for her, my broom went at top speed and I skidded to a stop in front of her sending the bludger on its way, "She's not on our team, Fred, " Ron complained.

"Yeah? Well try to save a goal, then we'll discuss team spirit,"

"If she catches it now, you're dead meat," George mumbled in passing.

"Yup," Was all I could say before Percy scored and mum interrupted from the ground with the updated scores again.

"Good job, Perce,"

"No need to sound so surprised,"

"Isn't there?" I mumbled to myself.

The game continued for another hour or so when mum screamed "THE SNITCH HAS BEEN CAUGHT, THE GINGERS WIN"

Looking around, I saw the rest of my team gathered around Charlie, "Good job man, nice catch,"

I looked over at Ivy worriedly, but she was wearing a huge genuine smile. Her eyes met mine and I smiled right back at her.

"WE WONNNNN!" Ginny screamed, having landed on the ground and started running around like a mad person.

"You were pretty good you know, " I mumbled, landing next to Ivy on the ground.

"Not too bad yourself, " She teased.

"The lovesick sap is right you know, I could ask about you being a backup for the team?"

"I don't know, am I good enoug-" She stopped, meeting my eyes, "You know what, yeah, sounds fun."

I filled with so much pride, my heart swelled in my chest, I pulled her into a hug, "You're going to do great, but don't expect to beat Gryffindor,"

"Oh, it's on, no more me watching your practices though,"

"I thought you were a spy anyway," She just laughed, we turned around to join the others when Ivy froze in place.

Standing in front of our gathered family were none other than her parents.

*********************

Ivy POV

This can't be real, how can they be here? How can they have found me?

Bill had already sent for ministry back up, saying two death eaters had shown up at our house. No, they're not my parents and they will never be my family. They have the dark mark now, any hope for them is gone. (This does not apply to Draco, he's a sweetheart)

I pushed forward, fighting off Fred's hold on me, "They want me, not the rest of you, I won't let them hurt you for my sake,"

"And I won't let them get to you, there's another way."

"Oh well isn't this precious, who would've thought a pureblood could love someone like you, not that the Weasleys deserve that title. Filthy blood traitors."

Ginny was pushed to the back for protection as I pushed myself forward, "What do you want?"

"Oh so now she'll speak to Mummykins, we don't want you, the dark lord does,"

I felt everything go cold, he wants me specifically, to the point where he sent people to get me, hunted me down.

"Well I don't care what Voldemort wants,"

"How dare you! How DARE YOU!" My father screamed, pointing his wand at my head and smiling when I didn't react, he could take my life, I cared more about other things now. He switched his wand to Fred, who had snuck up next to me, "No!" I screamed, trying to run to him but my mother put a shield between us.

"How about you, boy? Want the dark mark? Want to know what power feels like?"

"Not particularly," He said simply but without his usual carefreeness, he was scared. He was put in this situation because of me.

"STOP!"

"Oh, she has something to say, does she?"

I looked back to my new family, the people who showed me love and compassion, Ron, Ginny and Percy looked terrified and confused, George looked angry and Bill and Charlie were looking at me in shock having figured out from the conversation what was happening, my eyes met Molly's then Arthur's, she shook her, "I'm sorry, "I mouthed, not even being able to look at Fred, "I'll go,"

"No! IVY, NO!" His screams so full of agony, it almost broke me.

The shield was lowered and my father pushed Fred back to where the others were, putting a shield up once again when he tried to run to me.

"That's a good girl, we raised you well then,"

I bit my tongue and listened to them rave about the dark side, explaining every evil task they'd have me do.

Suddenly there were swirls of white light surrounding us.

"No! NO," My mother complained.

"We're not done with you yet, "My father warned.

Then they were black mist floating through the air, then slicing through the burrow, leaving it in flames, before disappearing.

I could hear the cries of the family behind me as their home burned, Arthur ran in trying to salvage memories and photos, Fred followed shortly whilst Molly screamed for him to come back out.

"Fred!" I yelled, running in after him.

"Fred, "I breathed, choking on the smoke attempting to suffocate me and feeling myself begin to cook alive from the heat of the flames, I made it to the second floor and saw Arthur out of the window, but no Fred. We were the only 2 inside, "FRED!" I cried out, I could feel the heat taking its dizzying effect when a blur walked past me.

"Ivy?" Fred. "What are you doing in here?"

"You're here," I said simply.

I could feel the floor wobbling and I guess Fred could too cause he took my hand and we sprinted down the stairs, we'd barely made it into the kitchen when the ceiling of the living room collapsed, we ran a few steps further and we were outside, just stood there gasping for air.

"What were you thinking?" And thus began Mrs Weasleys, thank god you're alive lecture, Fred winked at me and I smiled, we made it. Just.

I walked further away from the house and looked up at where it once was. "The ministry got them,"

I looked to my right and saw Bill, his hands behind his back as he was wearing the most serious look I think I've seen his face display. "They're going to Azkaban for supporting the 'you know who' , they won't bother you anymore,"

I was in shock, my parents, all that pain and suffering, just, gone. "Thanks, Bill" I nodded appreciatively.

I looked over to see Charlie holding Roy, panicking because he thought Roy had caused the fire. He explained the dragon story to his parents who were supportive as always and laughed, saying they shouldn't have been surprised. Eventually, they made him send Roy away but they helped him get a placement in Romania working with dragons where he was Roy's main carer. His dream job.

I focused on the rubble in front of me, my parents became these monsters, they destroyed everything they loved so there was only hatred left. I can't do that to my family, I can't do that to Fred.

I thought I'd walked far enough away from the burrow to stop and think, but where the hell do I go now? I've destroyed the most perfect family and their home, my parents are in Azkaban and I have nowhere else to go. Nowhere else would want me, I'm going to be just like them, causing pain and destruction.

I felt the first of many tears falling down my cheeks as I stood in the middle of a field next to the burning burrow and a mourning family, I have no right to feel sad, I caused this, I'm a monster. I don't deserve them and I certainly don't deserve Fred.

I hadn't realised I'd fallen to the ground until someone was there next to me.

Looking up slightly, wiping my tears and doing a double-take, I saw him, "Fred, what are you doing?"

"Mostly I'm wondering why you're crying in a field,"

I exhaled a humourless laugh, shaking my head in disbelief at his carefree attitude, even at a time like this, "Fred, your house, your home, it's gone and it's my fault. Why are you here?"

"You're my home, Ivy, don't you know that? And I won't let you blame yourself for this, your parents did this. Do you know why I ran back in there? The reason you almost got trapped looking for me? To get this, " He held up the snowglobe, his Christmas present, it was showing a slideshow of our memories as he spoke, tears burned my eyes as he continued, "You were thinking of me, not yourself and what could've happened to you, not your parents, me. The building was burning down and you didn't leave until I was safe! How can you think you're in anyway emotionless or uncaring like them?"

"Emotions don't change my DNA, what if I am just like them, what if I cause more damage, and I can't control it, Merlin, what if I hurt you. Fred, I couldn't live with myself. You have this perfect life and a loving family and a beautiful home, you just met me and my life has already caused you pain and loss - look at the beautiful home that you welcomed me into, I've ruined it, I'm not worth it Fred, I'm sorry." I said, more tears falling as I ignored them, lifting myself to my feet and preparing to walk away from the best thing I almost had.

I took one step before I was stopped by a hand grabbing my own, I looked to Fred, still on the floor, looking up at me with a look I'm not worthy of, "The part that causes the most pain is that you don't see how important you are in my life, your life didn't ruin anything, you didn't ruin anything, they are bad people but just because you come from bad people doesn't make you a bad person, you belong here with me, with your family. All of them love you so much, you have so much in common, more than I do in fact." By the end, he was standing, his eyes begging me, his voice in my head that I tried to block out, I don't deserve him, he's so perfect and kind and loving. How can he think so little of himself?

"Fred," I whispered, seeing his head drooped, his watery eyes locked on our joint hands, "Fred, your family loves you and for good reason, you're a beautiful person, inside and out, I love your caringness and you make me feel safe and I only 'belong' here because they want me to because they see I love you as much as they love you, you are worth so much more than I could ever be, worthy of more than I could ever give you." 

He stayed silent for a while before he spoke, his voice hardly even a whisper, "You love me?"

I blushed pink, realising what I'd said. Of course, he doesn't love you back, look at the mess you've made, "I d-didn't mean... I, I'm sorry, I-"

He cut me off, this time making eye contact and speaking more confidently, "Ivy, do you love me?"

I froze, but this was the easiest question I'd ever been asked, "Yes," I nodded, "I always have, how could I not?" I admitted weakly, breaking eye contact with him out of fear of rejection.

His lips were on mine before I could process it, I gave up any resistance very easily and wrapped my arms around his neck, messing up his hair in the way I like it. Every thought of 'I don't deserve this' or 'I can't' was taken away, I could barely remember my own name let alone think rationally.

"Ivy," He breathed when we finally parted, his hand tracing my face as if for evidence this was real, our air mixing as we panted, "I love you too, I love you so much, I will protect you forever, you deserve this entire world, Ivy, I'll try my best to get it for you." I rested my forehead against his, letting him read all my thoughts, all the things I never said, all the things I thought would stay a secret forever, every pain or hurt I've ever felt, every beautiful emotion he makes me feel. I let him in.

This was a moment I never wanted to end. Fred Weasley, the fixer, the most kind-hearted and open yet misunderstood person I've ever met. The most wonderful wizard. The boy who isn't running away from me, the boy who makes me think I am enough. I don't want to let him go. I don't know if I physically can. I'm done running away.

*****************

Fred POV

We took our time walking back to the burrow, laughing about how much can happen just over the Christmas holidays. We're returning in a week, but I'm taking my home with me.

When we got back to the remains of the burrow, my father had already started plans for another one, he was asking for our help to rebuild it. Until then, all 10 of us crammed into the treehouse. Mum ran to the shops and Dad went to get supplies. Leaving all 8 of us kids in the living room.

Ginny, Ron, Percy and George lined the sofa, whilst I sat with my back against the wall, with Ivy tucked between my legs and Bill sat opposite us on the other wall. Whilst Charlie was roaming around listing reasons why a treehouse is no place for a dragon.

I eventually suggested putting him in the oven, he did so, then Charlie sat down too. "I wouldn't sit there, Charles," Bill called out to stop Charlie from sitting on the bed.

"W-why?"

"Because Godric knows what these two got up to in here last night, and that's not the place I'd want to sit."

Ivy blushed bright pink and I grew pink too to match but I couldn't help the proud grin that grew on my face as I pulled Ivy closer, "Fred!" Ivy complained.

"Such a couple," George teased, making me flip him off.

"You're welcome, by the way," Bill added, whilst Percy looked disgusted at this whole conversation, Charlie looked for another seat and Ron and Ginny looked between us and Bill in confusion.

"For what exactly?"Ivy asked, disbelievingly. 

"What happened last night?" Ginny piped in.

"Wait till you're older, older than them at least," He smirked, gesturing in our direction making me blush once more, "And you're welcome for last night,"

"That's weird dude," George laughed, "Were you there or something?"

"No, but who got them together?"

"You broke us apart first," I pointed out, before whispering into Ivy's hair, "I wouldn't have it any other way, "

"I know," She whispered back.

***************************

Ivy POV

"Did you do it?" Fred asked excitedly as I walked through the door and I handed him my new Birth Certificate that reads, Ivy Kurtis.

"Yep!" I smiled happily, "Thanks again for asking your dad to take me to the Ministry, I would've got so lost by myself,"

"He was happy to," He reassured me, "I've known you less than a month and it's like you're a whole new person, " He joked, whilst I laughed sarcastically and plopped myself down in his lap.

"Do you like it?"

"I mean, I would prefer Weasley..."

"If that's your way of asking, not a chance," I replied, whilst he just laughed.

"I'm very proud of you Ivy, it's healthy for you to put some distance between them and you, plus I think it sounds very cool,"

"Thank you, Fred," I smiled, using the tip of my index finger to idly trace the contours of his face, just cause I could, "You want to go grab dinner?"

"Always!" He said jumping up with me still in his arms.

"Freddddd!" I squealed.

****************

We'd been back at Hogwarts for 4 days, lessons started in 2 and for the first time in my life, I got called into McGonagall's office.

"What if I get expelled?"

"I'll come home a lot more often,"

"What if it's my parents?"

"They're not your problem anymore,"

"What if it's-"

"Ivy, calm down. Nothing bad will happen. And I'll be right outside the door."

I nodded, attempting to reassure myself, Fred realising this wasn't working pulled me into his arms. "We can get through anything, yeah?"

"Yeah," I exhaled.

And then, I was knocking on a big wooden door, my hand laced in Fred's as I awaited McGonagall's response.

"Enter," Was all I heard from the other side so I slowly turned the handle and began to step inside, feeling my hand slip from Fred's and already missing its warmth.

"Mr Weasley may enter too if he must," She sighed and although I blushed bright red, Fred's hand was right back in mine and I could breathe a little easier as we crossed the room towards her.

After a few moments of exchanging pleasantries and sitting down, she began, "It has come to my attention that the two of you have been sharing sleeping quarters for the past term, and I am afraid to inform you that it is against school policy,"

In a way, this was so much worse than expected, I don't know if I can sleep without Fred by my side anymore, but mostly I was embarrassed, a teacher knew we'd been sharing a bed and was telling us off- my thought process was interrupted when she continued, " But knowing the Weasley family, you won't stop but they can't say I didn't try." She said with a slight smile, it seemed she saw trying to hide.

I exhaled audibly, relieved that maybe we could continue, as Fred said, "You know me too well, Professor,"

She chuckled softly and simply said, "I'm not sure if that's possible Mr Weasley, you are, after all, full of surprises," She winked, nodding slightly in my direction as I blushed deeply.

"You are a lovely couple Miss Cart-Kurtis, keep Mr Weasley out of trouble, won't you?"

"I can try, professor," I replied softly, blushing more than I thought possible but feeling awfully happy about the wonderful boy next to me.

*******************

Fred POV

I was on my lunch break from the joke shop and I popped into my favourite shop in the street, Reverie and Magic, the bell rang several times and the cutie behind the counter looked in my direction.

"Fred!" Ivy squealed excitedly, running over to me.

"Hi, " I smiled down at her.

"Hi," She beamed back up.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Sure, just let me put the sign up and lock the door,"

When I told Ivy about our Joke store, she couldn't have been more supportive, she even sponsored it with the inherited money she got once her parents were placed in Azkaban, we told her we were planning on leaving early at the end of 7th year, she was a little disappointed we wouldn't be together, but then as if by destiny, some old woman died.

I know that sounds awful, but hear me out. So the lady who ran the shop where Ivy bought her snowglobe passed away, she had no family or friends left and in her will she left the whole shop to Ivy.

"Ivy, 

I hope what was once complicated soon made sense. 

I saw a lot of myself in you, you know. You are kind and giving and I hope you will help other people find their 'soon to be's. I've met a lot of people working in this shop, Ivy, but you understood it the most, I help people realise what they are ignorant to and I help people speak when they are scared to. Stories capture who we are, that snowglobe captured the way you think, how strongly you feel and all the strength you've gained from your struggles. 

Good luck, Ivy."

So now I work down the street from the love of my life every day, pretty sweet.

*******************

Ivy POV

When Fred proposed to me at age 19, we did not think it would be taken well, not that we cared, we'd get married anyway, but we weren't expecting this level of excitement. I was definitely expecting to be accused of being knocked up. But, as always, the Weasleys were not as expected, and they accepted all of it.

The first to greet us as we returned to the burrow that evening was, of course, Molly, who pulled me into a hug exclaiming congratulations along with, "Now you'll really be my daughter," and "Who would've thought Fred would be the first?" Earning laughs all round.

Everyone else queued up to say their congratulations, followed by me being ushered into the living room with the girls, (Molly, Ginny, Ginny's girlfriend - Luna, Hermione, Bill's girlfriend - Fleur and Charlie's girlfriend - Caitlin) who then proceeded to ask me every detail of how he asked - closed down the joke shop and played pranks on me until I said yes, "with some romantic lighting" - as Fred called in from eavesdropping in the next room and yes it was kind of like a haunted house; when the wedding will be - in like 5 years probably; what dress I'll have, what cake. 

Whilst Fred got captured in the kitchen by his father, brothers and Harry having to make tea for the said gossiping session in the next room.

When they all stopped swooning I managed to get Ginny by herself, "Ginny, you're the only sister I've ever had and you're the best one I could have asked for and we were actually hoping you and Luna could be our bridesmaids?"

"Oh my, YES, I'd love to!"

Ginny came out to everyone 2 years ago and they couldn't be more accepting. As I said, they are the Weasleys, but I was with her every step of the way, from when she freaked out that Luna said yes to when she wanted to tell everyone, I helped her out. A lot of them were shocked, not that she's gay, just that she can actually keep a secret.

**********************

Once again back in the treehouse, home for Christmas, I removed my cloaking charm, letting my small 3-month pregnancy bump show and attempted to start making a cup of hot chocolate before Fred marched me to a chair and sat me down before continuing to make my drink, I smiled softly whilst grumpily complaining that I could do it myself, "I know, it's just I kind of put a baby in you, I feel like I can at least make you a cup of tea,"

"Well, when you put it like that..." I teased, gratefully taking the mug he was offering me before he sat down beside me.

"When are we going to tell them?" I questioned, watching Fred's hands as they gently rubbed the slight bump that was beginning to show.

"Well, Ginny already knows, so it's only a matter of time,"

"What?!" I exclaimed, starting to panic.

"Well you know Ginny, she knows everything that's going on,"

"Maybe she'll do the job for us,"

"Not sure how well that'd go down,"

"We'll figure it out, "

"Yes, of course, we will,"He said, setting my mug down on the table and pulling me into an embrace.

As I leant against him, I whispered into the quiet of the house, "Fred?"

He hummed in response, distracted with plaiting my hair - he'd gotten quite good over the years - "What if I'm worse than my parents, what if I grow to hate the little guy or if I'm just naturally an awful mother?"

He turned me around to face him, raising my eyes to meet his with a finger under my chin, "Ivy, that could never happen, you are so kind and loving and you will be a brilliant mum; you are not your parents, just like I'm not mine, so don't expect me to be super mum." He joked softly, helping me relax slightly.

"Ivy, I've never been surer of anything in my life. You, Ivy Kurtis, are my life."

"I love you so much, Fred,"

"I love you so much too, we're going to be alright, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," I smiled lovingly.

When no one knows anything, but everyone thinks they know everything, nothing changes.

No one knew that she had never had a prince charming try to save her.

No one, not even herself, knew that was what she needed.

She had to accept and save herself, be her own prince charming.

And the princess she picked up along the road might be a small perk as well.

(This story was supposed to be about 3000 words, but I just kept writing - this is the most fun I've had writing yet, it's a load of waffle but I hope it's enjoyable and cute waffle.)

(36636 words)


End file.
